High School Days
by Nagareboshi
Summary: Complete DigimonYugioh crossover. Slightly AU. New girl, Dreams, Love, Friendship, Dark past, and danger around the corner. Please read and review!
1. Current Events, Past Events

**I do NOT own Yugioh and Digimon**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Current Events, Past Events  
  
Three years have past since the Duel Monster Tournament. Many things have change. To start Yami is now known as Yami Mouto, Yugi's older twin brother. Tea is now in America studying to become a dancer. Yugi is not too far away from where Tea is studying on an exchange student program. Tristan is there with him. Seto and Bakura were in England doing the same thing. Joey is back here in Domino City with Yami for the year. Joey has gotten better at dueling too. In fact both Yami and him are very popular in school. Everyone respect them. But all this attention didn't go to their head like it does to some people. Here a new twist Yami play in he band too. He first chair flute and can play the trumpet too.  
  
One year has past since the Digidestined defeated Malomystimon. Matt is still a rock star, Ken, Tai and Davis became famous because of their soccer skills. Ken was still known as a genius though his IQ dropped a bit, ok maybe a whole lot but he was still consider a genius. Kari and Tk were now Boyfriend and Girlfriend much to Davis dislike. It was the same for Yolei and Ken as well and Sora and Tai and Mimi and Matt. Hoshi is now staying with her father. Unlike my other stories (If you read them) Hoshi is not the digital guardian but is just a Digidestined of peace with a few more Digimon than everyone else. Hoshi does have some powers just not a whole lot like in my other stories. At the current moment Hoshi and her father had move to Domino City for Mr. Ishida's new job. Yamato chose to stay with his mother and continue school there with everyone else. Hoshi went with her father and much to her discomfort her father made her enroll in Domino City High School. At the same time Hoshi is having dreams about her past.  
  
So we have a girl with many talents, who knows many famous people and is related to one, but no one knows that, attending a school were she is overlooked. Which she doesn't mind at all because she likes her privately. There at the school she becomes one of the top students, not the very top but the top, keeps to herself and stay very quiet. Basically she isn't very popular, gets good grades, and keeps to herself, it's just a mask of her personality. I'll be surprise that someone would talk to her.  
  
We have a boy, who is just a mere spirit, with his best friend also attending the school. Were both are attack by their fan clubs everyday.  
  
So what happens when the three meet, over a book assignment? Hmm a new friendship maybe even love? Secrets are about to be revel as the days past as Yami and Joey meet a girl who will turn their world upside down. But how long will it be before danger strikes again, ruining everyone life?  
  
~*~ Hope you like it. Please Review I'll have the next chapter out soon. My first attempt at this kind of fanfiction. So be gentle please? Title may change later on. 


	2. Book Report

(My Notes) "Talking" *Thoughts* ::Telephone conversation:: ~~Change of Scene, Dream, ECT~~  
  
Chapter 2 Book Report  
  
"Hello class," said Ms. Nakano (random pick of last name in telephone book).  
  
"Good morning," replied the class. It was the start of any regular school day. Today first class English. Ms. Nakano was a nice teacher. The assignments she gave weren't that hard all the time.  
  
"Today class, we are going to do book reports. The subject is country. You will work with partners. Since there is an odd number in the class there will be one group of three."  
  
There were groans and boos in the class.  
  
"Do we get to decided who we're working with," asked a girl in the front.  
  
"No, I'm sorry you don't and also I will chose the country you will be working on so there are no arguments," said Ms Nakano.  
  
Yami looked at his teacher, and prayed that since she chose the partner that he was paired up with Joey and not some girl who was after his heart. He also hoped that it was an easy country. Looks like he got his wish with a little twist. You know what they say about wishing.  
  
"Jane and Sara you too will be working on England," called out Ms. Nakano.  
  
"Yes," said the two girls next to Joey. They high-five each other.  
  
"Hey Yami you think the teacher will partner us together," asked Joey.  
  
"I hope so. I don't think I could live if I was paired up with one of the girls from my fan club. I should have gone with Yugi to America," Yami whispered back.  
  
"Yami, Joey and Cheryl, you will be doing Egypt," said Ms. Nakano.  
  
The blond hair girl sitting behind Yami snapped her head up. *Did she just say I was paired up with the two most popular guys in the entire school? There got to be a mistake. It's not going to help me at all. If anything they're going to tell me to do the work for them, while there they go run off with there girlfriend or something.*  
  
Yami frowned he got pair up with a girl and his own country too. He secretly prayed that this girl wasn't part of his and/or Joey's fan club. "Hey Yami who's this Cheryl," Joey asked his best friend.  
  
Yami looked back at his friend, "It's that girl who transfer here a month ago. I hope she hasn't joined any fan clubs, mainly ours."  
  
"Ok class the book report is due on next month. The first Friday of the month. I expect it to be typed up on the computer," said Ms. Nakano, "That will be all. Class dismisses."  
  
Ring went the bell. Yami had ten minutes before he hand to go to his next class, so did Joey. "Hey Joey let's talk to this Cheryl, maybe she isn't one of our fans. She would have jump and shouted in class like all the other girls who got pair up with us," said Yami.  
  
"Sure. I don't want to be stuck doing all the work. If she in our group she has to help too," said Joey. They walked up to Cheryl as she gather her books, her mind seem to be in the clouds. Which it was, *this can't be happening to me. Of all the people to be pair up with it had to the two most popular guys in the entire school,* thought Hoshi. Her mind was so deep in thoughts that she didn't hear nor see Yami and Joey walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Cheryl," said Joey.  
  
Hoshi snapped back to reality. She seems a bit daze to who was talking to her. She seemed shocked that it was Yami and Joey talking to her.  
  
"We were wonder if you could meet us in at the library to some research our project," asked Yami.  
  
Hoshi looked at them she didn't expect them to do that. "Uh sure. Is 3 o- clock ok," she asked. Yami nodded, *Good I be finish with band practice by then.*  
  
"Ok then. See at three," said Hoshi. She gathered the rest of her books and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"You know I didn't see it before, but Cheryl is a really pretty girl. And has a nice voice that," said Joey.  
  
"Sound like bells and stars, yet can be as hard and cold as ice," finish Yami.  
  
"Yeah how did you know what I was going to say," asked Joey.  
  
Yami shrugged, "I don't know. It felt like I said it before. Come on let's get to class."  
  
~~ Lunch ~~  
  
Yami and Joey sat down. They manage to get away from the fan club and find a place to eat. Just as they were about to eat, a boy name Jason came running up to them. "Joey, Yami hear you got a smart girl in your group for the book report. Luckily you. You know with the right threat you can get the easy way out and have her do all the work."  
  
"Go away, Jason. We're trying to eat," said Joey.  
  
"Jason," called one of Jason's friends.  
  
"Gotta go, see you around," said Jason and he took off.  
  
"That boy just trouble. One day he going to get it," said Joey.  
  
Yami thoughts were somewhere else though.  
  
~~ After School ~~  
  
Yami and Joey were walking to the band room when they pass Ms. Nakano. They saw Cheryl talking to the English teacher.  
  
"Cheryl I know you don't like people prying into your life. The boys here would go crazy if they found out about your family and friends. But Yami and Joey understand about the fame and glory and trust me the fame doesn't go to their heads like it does to some people. Give them a chance."  
  
"I know that Ms. Nakano but *groan* I don't know if I can take it if they find out about my brother and my friends."  
  
"Give them a chance. They're two very nice boys. Joey went and tried to win a tournament for his sister so she could have her eyesight back. Trust me. If you have problems then come and see."  
  
"All right. Thank you Ms. Nakano."  
  
"You welcome Cheryl."  
  
"Now what do think that was about," asked Joey.  
  
"Who knows," said Yami.  
  
~~ Library ~~ 2:55 ~~  
  
Hoshi sat outside of the library. She figured with her flute. She had five mintues before she had to meet Yami and Joey. So way not play a tune before she when in? Taking her flute into both hands, Hoshi began to play "Sweet Innocence" a short nice piece. Mimi liked it a lot. After all it was her song.  
  
~~ Meanwhile ~~ 2:56~~  
  
"Now we're late Yami," said Joey as he and Yami ran to the library to meet Hoshi.  
  
"It's not my fault that band practice went longer than usual," said Yami.  
  
Both them stop when they when they heard music. To their surprise it was Hoshi. "SO she wasn't going to show up."  
  
Then Hoshi stopped and looked at her watch. "Better get going. Don't want to be late," she mumbles, putting her flute way after cleaning it.  
  
Just as she was gathering her things. Yami and Joey walked up to her. "Hey there," said Hoshi.  
  
"Hey," they replied.  
  
"Shall we go," said Hoshi.  
  
"Sure," said Yami.  
  
They walked into the library. It didn't take long to find what they were looking for. They stayed at the library in till closing time at 5:30. They were standing outside the library. "Wow, that didn't take long and we finish our homework too," said Joey.  
  
"All we need is a few more question and we're done," said Yami.. "Uh Cheryl do you have a computer?"  
  
Hoshi looked at him and blinked , "Yeah why?"  
  
"Can we type up the book report at your house. You see my brother took our only computer and Joey doesn't have one. I would suggest doing at the library but you saw the commotion we had," said Yami.  
  
Hoshi sweatdropped, remembering the how those girls acted when they saw Yami and Joey. "It's not a problem let me just check with my dad." She took out a cell phone and dials a number.  
  
::Hello.::  
  
::Hey dad. Can some friends come over tomorrow? We have a book report to do.::  
  
::Sure it's not a problem. Are they boys?::  
  
::Yeah but we need to use the computer.::  
  
::Can you do it somewhere else?::  
  
::These boys are very popular around the school. They can't even walk into a library without some girl jumping on them.::  
  
::All right. Your brother won't like it if you had boys over. I don't either but it's for a good cause so ok::  
  
::Dad I'm 17. Don't you think I'm old enough to take care of myself?::  
  
::I know you can take care of yourself. But no funny business.::  
  
::Thanks dad. Bye.::  
  
::Bye honey.::  
  
"He said you guys can come over," said Hoshi putting back her cell phone.  
  
"Why did you take so long," asked Joey curious.  
  
"My dad overprotective me. It has always been that way. You can't really blame him. He and my brother don't like any boy near me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How about in the front of the school tomorrow, right after school. We can walk to my house from there. Unless you guys have cars," said Hoshi.  
  
"Fine with me. I don't have a problem with that," said Joey, "And no my dad wouldn't let me buy a car."  
  
"I don't have practice so it's ok with me. And no I don't have a car either," said Yami.  
  
"Great then I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Hoshi. She picked up her stuff and head home.  
  
"Really nice girl," said Joey after Hoshi left.  
  
"Yeah I have this feeling that I met her before though. Who would have thought a girl is like her could be so..... so......."  
  
"Beautiful," finish Joey, "You're falling hard for her aren't you?"  
  
Yami looked at his friend. "Yeah," he answered.  
  
"Don't worry man. So where have you seen her before. She just move her and three years ago you were still trapped in the puzzle and you couldn't travel the world in till two years ago," asked Joey.  
  
"I know but I have this feeling that I met her before. It could be in the past. I don't know," said Yami.  
  
"Hmm. You'll find out soon enough," said Joey, "Up for a duel?"  
  
"Sure we not. I need to keep in practice," said Yami.  
  
The two of them walked off. Yami took on last look to where Hoshi had left, *I'll find out who you are,* he vowed.  
  
At the same time Hoshi was home, looking back at where Yami and Joey were standing. She couldn't see them though. *Who are you Yami? You look so familiar. I'll get to the bottom of this, one way or other.* 


	3. Dreams, Bullies

NB: A new chapter at last.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaira: About time. I was dying to find out what happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: Just be patience.  
  
  
  
  
  
NB: Thank you Yami.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: You welcome.  
  
  
  
  
  
Also I don't own Yugioh or Digimon. Wish I did though.  
  
~~Change of Scene, flashback Ect~~ ~*~Dream~*~ *Thoughts* "Speaking" ::Telephone conversation:: (My notes)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dreams, Bullies  
  
~~ That night ~~  
  
It was about ten o-clock when Hoshi when to bed. She was trying to find the rest of the information she need for the book report. She finally got it all. *Dad isn't home yet. Wonder what taking him so long. Oh well. Got to get some sleep, I have a long day to tomorrow.* Hoshi climbed in to bed, careful not to wake her slumbering partner Gatomon. Soon she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~ Dream ~*~  
  
Hoshi looked around she was here again. Over the past few years she had been having this dream it never finish and she could never see any ones face they were only a bur. Hoshi looked down. *This is different,* thought Hoshi. This time she was dressed in what looked like the robes of a queen. Before she was in what she could describe as servant or slave clothes. After a few dreams Hoshi figured out that she was in Egypt. She walked down the corridor. It looked like she was in a place or something. She past a room, there in the room was a young boy who looked about 4 years younger that her, playing a game. Hoshi figure it was the Duel Monster game. Early on she learned that the game existed many years ago in ancient Egypt and that they were real monsters out there too and a place called Shadow Realm. She passed room and continued down the hallway. She ended up in the throne room, there was someone sitting there talking to what she guessed was the high priest. She couldn't any of the face as usual. "Your highness, your queen is waiting for you," said the high priest. The person sitting in the throne turned to her. Hoshi couldn't place it but the person sitting there looked familiar. She couldn't see the face clearly. But she felt she met him before.  
  
~~ Meanwhile ~~  
  
Yami got into bed. He got the last of the information he need, and was looking forward to sleeping. He climbed into the bed and fell asleep in seconds.  
  
~*~ Dream ~*~  
  
Yami found himself in the throne room of his place 5,000 years ago. Looking down he saw he was wearing the same clothes of a pharaoh. *Hmm must be one of my memories,* thought Yami. Seto came up to him dressed as the high priest like he was 5,000 years ago. He began to talk to Yami about the usual stuff they use to discuss, taxes, meeting, etc. Suddenly Seto stopped and said, "Your highness, your queen is waiting for you." I turned I certainly don't remember having a queen. I turned to see who it was I couldn't see the face.  
  
BEEP, BEEP! Yami open his eyes. *Stupid alarm clock,* he thought. He got out of bed and got dressed. Another day of school, wonderful.  
  
~~After School~~  
  
With some minor problem both Yami and Joey manage to get through the school day. They were going to meet Hoshi, when Jason the boy from before came running up to them.  
  
"Hey us. So you haven't got Cheryl to do your? Do worry I'll do it for you," said Jason. He ran up to Hoshi.  
  
"Wait Jason," said Yami, but it came to late.  
  
"Hey," said Jason. Hoshi turned to him. "Listen up Yami and Joey are my buds. They shouldn't have to do this stupid book report. So I want you to do it. Unless you want to seriously hurt."  
  
Hoshi narrowed her eyes. She glared at Jason and calmly and quietly so only he could hear, (But Yami and Joey were so close they heard it anyway) she said, "If Yami and Joey want me to do the work have them threat me. And two I don't take threats nicely."  
  
"Oh," said Jason. He grabbed Hoshi by the arm. "You will do the work."  
  
"I don't thinks so. If you know what best for you, you will let go of me NOW," said Hoshi. Flames danced in her eyes.  
  
"Only if you say and do the work," said Jason.  
  
"Ok don't say I didn't warn you," said Hoshi. She pulled her hand out of Jason's grip and dropped to the ground swing her leg under his, knocking him off his feet. Jumping away she stood up. Tossing her hair out of her face she said, "Have enough or do you want some more. I haven't had a good sparing partner for a while. Dancing with you will give me a work out. And since school out none of the teachers can stop me. Not that they can."  
  
"Why you," said Jason leaping up, "You're on." He lunged at her. Hoshi jumped out of the way. Jason began to punch and kick her. Hoshi just dodge all of them with ease. *Better end this fast don't want any of the teachers seeing this,* thought Hoshi as she jumped away from another kick. With a round kick in the chin Jason was knocked out. Hoshi brushed her hair out of her face. "Humph," she said.  
  
"Hey Cheryl," said Joey coming up to her soon followed be Yami. "Sorry about that jerk. He thinks he can get the easy way out in doing projects."  
  
"No problem," said Hoshi. She picked up her bags. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Sure," said Yami.  
  
Honk, honk, Yami, Joey, and Hoshi looked to see who was honking. "Dad," exclaimed Hoshi. She ran down to the van parked in front of the school. The window open and the man said, "Hey there honey. Need a ride home?"  
  
"What are you doing here though? Aren't you suppose to be to work," said Hoshi.  
  
"Your brother at home, he needs a ride across town so I offered him a ride there. I since I pass your school I thought I could drop you off with your friends and pick up Matt and go."  
  
"Oh," said Hoshi. She turned to Yami and Joey, "Guys my dad said he can give us a lift home."  
  
"Cool," said Joey. He and Yami walked down to the van and hopped into the back while Hoshi was in the front seat. After they started to drive the words of her father started to sink in. "Dad did you say you're picking up Yamato at home," said Hoshi paling a bit.  
  
"Yes I did," replied her father.  
  
Hoshi groaned. "What wrong," asked Yami.  
  
"I'm so dead, correction you guys are dead. My brother is going to kill if he saw I'm coming home with two boys."  
  
"Now Hoshi your brother isn't that protective of you," said Mr. Ishida.  
  
Hoshi glared at her father. "Really dad. Then explain why Matt beat the living daylights out of a boy trying to ask me to the school dance."  
  
"That had a reason. He wasn't your type."  
  
"Then the time that boy came to drop off my book that I dropped and Matt slammed the door in his face," said Hoshi. Yami and Joey winced.  
  
"Ok your brother is a little overprotective of you." Mr. Ishida looked in the mirror. "Aren't you Yami Mouto star duelist twin brother to Yugi Mouto another star duelist. The one who won that tournament two years and was crowned King of Games right after your brother and both of you currently holding the title of King of Games. And Joey Wheeler their best friend."  
  
Both Yami and Joey nodded. "Hmm some interesting friends you have Hoshi," said Mr. Ishida.  
  
They pulled in front of the house. It was a small two stories house with a yard in front of it. Everyone got out of the car. Just then a boy about the same age as Hoshi came out of the house carrying a guitar. Like Hoshi and her father he had blond hair and sapphire eyes. Yami and Joey goggled when they recognize the boy. It was Yamato of Matt and the Teenage Wolfs.  
  
"Hey Hoshi," said Yamato.  
  
"Hey Matt," replied Hoshi.  
  
Yamato looked at Yami and Joey. "What are two boys doing with my sister?"  
  
Hoshi glare at her twin brother, "Matt they are here to do a book project with me. I don't care what you say but I need a this book report finish."  
  
"Fine, but no funny business," said Yamato, looking at Yami and Joey. Both of them nodded. Yami got in the car and he and his dad drove off.  
  
Hoshi walked into the house , Yami and Joey followed. Once inside Yami asked, "You're related to Yamato of the Teenage Wolfs?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"So way don't we started on typing our book report," said Hoshi.  
  
"Sure," said Yami.  
  
Hoshi walked to the staircase before she went up she asked, "You guys want anything to eat or drink?"  
  
"Water," said Yami and Joey.  
  
"Ok." Hoshi went into the kitchen and came out with three glass of water. "Follow me," she said as she walked up-stair. Yami and Joey followed they passed a few rooms along the way. Yami looked in the out ones. One looked like a guestroom, the next was Mr. Ishida's room. The next one Yami suspects that it was a bathroom. The last one was which he guessed was Hoshi. It didn't looked like how most girl who decorate their rooms with picture of the boy they're in love with and favorite band group and some weird colors, like bright pink. No Hoshi's room was a simple one, a pale blue with just a few small things. There was a stuff animal on the bed, other on her desk, followed by a laptop. Her bed was neat and next to that were a dresser drawers and a closet. And a few other knick- knacks that some girls will have in their bedroom like a hair bush, pins, books, clocks, a mirror, some jewelry, and a few other thing.  
  
Hoshi open the one of the last two doors in the hallway. There in the room were two computers on desks, a printer and seats. "Wow," said Joey as he looked around the room.  
  
"I'll be right back I'm going to grab my laptop, so we each have a computer to work on," said Hoshi. She ran out the room and came back with her laptop a few seconds later. It only took her a few minutes to hook up her laptop. "So guys let get to work."  
  
~*~ Well school has successfully started. So posting will slow down a bit. But I'll try and post a new chapter of one of my stories in at least two weeks. But no promises ok?  
  
Kaira: IN TWO WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NB: You WILL wait if you know what good for you.  
  
Kaira: Fine!  
  
**Yugi ran into the room** Yugi: Sorry I'm late! I can help with the chapter now.  
  
**Everyone Sweatdropped** Yami: Aibou you're a little late. The chapter is done.  
  
Yugi: WHAT?!!!!!!!!! I knew I was late but now this late.  
  
NB: It's ok Yugi. Just show up for the next one ok?  
  
Yugi: Sure!  
  
Alright here's another story that I'm thinking of posting. It's called Choices and Regrets. Another Hoshi and Yami. You can tell I like these don't you. Hmm lets see if you can piece it together.  
  
One mistake. A party. A drink. Alone. Night. Hardships and learning to cope with it. Family. Love. And much more.  
  
Should I post it or not? The first chapter is almost done. Well tell me what you think and please review. The more reviews the more chapters. Let's try for 15 or 20 maybe?  
  
Bye for now ^_~ 


	4. More famous people

Don't own Yugioh or Digimon.  
  
Chapter 4 More famous people  
  
"So guys let's get started," said Hoshi. Yami and Joey nodded they took each computer.  
  
"Hey Cheryl what this flashing thing mean," said Yami. Hoshi looked at the computer screen.  
  
"Looks like I have an incoming message," mumble Hoshi as she clicked on the button. A screen was pulled up. On the screen was a blue hair boy about 3 years younger that Hoshi. It was Ken. "Hey Ken," said Hoshi.  
  
"Hey Hoshi. Hope I'm not intruding any thing," asked Ken. "Who's the boys with you? Your brother is going to kill them if he finds them in the house.  
  
"Not really," said Hoshi, "The boys are here to work on a book project. And yes Matt knows if he wasn't in a hurry he would have probably kill them."  
  
"He knows and didn't kill them amazing. You two are lucky than," said Ken to Yami and Joey. They nodded in agreement remembering how Matt threatens them. "Hey aren't you Yami Mouto and Joey Wheeler," asked Ken. Yami and Joey nodded again. "You're Ken Ichijouji Boy Genius and Star Soccer player," asked Yami.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Another screen popped up and Tai appeared on the screen. "Yo," he said.  
  
"Hey Tai," said Hoshi and Ken.  
  
Yami and Joey looked at Hoshi. Will the wonders of her never crease this girl? She plays the flute, very smart, is related to Yamato of the Teenage Wolfs knows Ken Ichijouji, and Tai Kamiya star soccer player. Who next?  
  
"What up," asked Tai.  
  
"Nothing much," said Hoshi, "Just trying to do a book report."  
  
"Oh sorry. Hey way are there two boys over at your house? Does Matt know? He'll destroy them if he finds out."  
  
Hoshi, Yami, and Joey sweatdropped. Ken had just asked that just seconds ago, "Yes Matt knows. And they're here to do the book report with me."  
  
"Hey wait aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," said Yami and Joey knowing what Tai was going to say.  
  
"Oh by the way Hoshi, Sora wants to know if you can give her your option on a flower arrangement she made. She wouldn't believe me when I say it find," said Tai.  
  
"She your girlfriend," said Hoshi. "Tell her sure I'll help but its going to have to wait for a while in till I find time to met her."  
  
"Thanks Hoshi," said Sora.  
  
"Hey Sora I didn't now you where on-line," said Ken, "I thought you had a match to go to."  
  
"Cancel," said Sora. "Hey is that."  
  
"Yes there are two boys here. They're here because we need to do a book report for school. Yes Matt knows they're here and it's a miracle that they are not dead yet. And yes they are Yami Mouto and Joey Wheeler," said Hoshi.  
  
"Yeah. How did you know that I was going to say that," asked Sora.  
  
"Simple Tai and Ken just asked that a few minutes ago," said Hoshi. "Look guys I don't mean to be rude. But we really need to work on this book report and I think flies will start to fly in their mouth soon."  
  
"Ok," replied Ken, Tai, and Sora.  
  
"Bye" Hoshi shut down that chat.  
  
"You know Tai the star soccer player and Ken the boy genius and Sora the girl who was said to be the next world champion at tennis," asked Yami looking at Hoshi. "And you're related to Yamato the rock star."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"This is getting weirder and weirder," mumble Joey.  
  
"How many other famous people do you know," asked Yami.  
  
"Many," said Hoshi. "Let's get this book report finish though."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~~Later~~  
  
They had just finish typing whatever information they had and were starting on homework. Time soon flew and it was late at night. It was nine o-clock when Yami realize the time. "What the," he said.  
  
"Huh," said Joey jerking awake he had fell sleep a few minutes ago.  
  
"It's nine o-clocked," said Yami.  
  
"What," yelled Joey.  
  
"What going on," asked Hoshi. She had stepped downstairs to get another glass of water.  
  
"It's nine o-clocked."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Our reaction too."  
  
"Hmm looks like you guys are staying here tonight," said Hoshi. "Good thing it a weekend."  
  
"Why do you say that," asked Yami.  
  
"It's too dark and dangerous if you guys want to walk home now and my dad can't give you guys a ride home see that he never comes home in till one o- clock or so," said Hoshi.  
  
"Why does he come home so late," asked Joey.  
  
"It's a very busy month for him. He got three new shows coming out and they been having some technical difficulty so Dad been working late," said Hoshi.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You guys can chose. There's a bedroom across the hall and another down stair. Hope you don't mind the stuff in there. They belong to my brothers when they're staying over."  
  
"You have another brother," asked Yami.  
  
"Yeah. But he stays with my mom most of the time," said Hoshi. "Maybe some of Matt's clothes will fit you guys. Bath is across the room one of guys should go and take a bath. I'll make us some dinner and should call you parents and tell them you're staying over." Hoshi walked down stairs.  
  
"I'll take the bedroom down stairs," said Joey.  
  
"Fine with me," said Yami.  
  
Joey picked up the phone in the room and called his dad. After a few minutes he put down the phone and said, "I'll go take a bath, you go talk to Cheryl." Joey walked out of the room and into the next. Yami heard the sound of water running before he picked up the phone and called his jiji- san. Knowing Joey he'll take the next hour in there. After tell his jiji- san about his situation he walked down stair to see what Cheryl was cooking. His sense flood with wonder smells, whatever Cheryl was cooking it smelled great.  
  
"What you're making," he asked.  
  
Hoshi turned to him. "It's nothing. Hope you guys like curry though."  
  
"I don't mind at all. Knowing Joey he won't either. He'll devoured it," said Yami. "Do you need help?"  
  
"No it's done anyway," said Hoshi turning off the stove. "I was making it early this morning too."  
  
"Oh," said Yami. After a few moments of silence Yami spoke again. "Uh Cheryl, look I don't mean to pried into your life but why does everyone we meet call you Hoshi? Isn't your name Cheryl?"  
  
"It is," said Hoshi. "Hoshi is my nickname. Everyone calls me that. You and Joey can too if you want."  
  
"Oh. How do you know all those people?"  
  
"You mean Ken, Sora, and Tai?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I knew them before they became popular and they're old friends of my brother."  
  
"Old friends of your brother?"  
  
"Yeah they meet at a summer camp and a few years later. I was uh studying in America as an exchanged student," said Hoshi with a bit of uncertainty. Yami didn't notice. Joey just happened to walk into the kitchen. He was wearing a green sleeveless shirt and jeans. (Think Matt's outfit in the 1st season.)  
  
"Ok Yami your turn," he said. Yami walked upstairs to take a bath.  
  
Joey sat down, "Hmm what you're making?"  
  
"Curry."  
  
"Yum. So when do we eat," asked Joey.  
  
"After Yami come back down," said Hoshi getting out a bowl and severing herself.  
  
"Hey why are eating?! That not fair."  
  
"Because," said Hoshi, "I'm going to take a bath while you guys eat so I'm eating now."  
  
"Hey Cheryl what do you think of Yami," said Joey looking at Hoshi. There was a seriousness that rarely appears on his face. Hoshi looked at him confuse. Joey seeing this explained his question better, "I mean most girls would jump on him by now and never get to know him. If you know who he was beside a star duelist would you like to be friends would him."  
  
Hoshi bit her lip remembering her dream and how the fan girls treat Matt whenever they see him. "Yami cool. He reminds me of Matt a bit. And knowing Matt and how he reacts to fan girls I know that Yami wouldn't like it. And I'm not really after Yami." Hoshi whispered the last part to herself. Joey just to happen to hear that last part.  
  
"So you do like him," said Joey.  
  
"I don't know," said Hoshi, "I just have this feeling that I met him before." *Why I'm telling this to Joey? It's not like me to tell people about my thoughts and feelings,* thought Hoshi.  
  
"Really," asked Joey.  
  
"Umm but----." Ring, ring when the phone. "I'll get that," said Hoshi happy that the phone saved her from a uncomfortable conversation.  
  
*She like him. I can tell. But from what Cheryl tells me she met Yami before. But that's impossible or is it? It could be possible that they met before but in the past. Yami doesn't remember much from his past and it could be Cheryl was in. She could have been his advisor or nanny something like that,* thought Joey, *this is very interesting.*  
  
::Hello,:: said Hoshi  
  
::Hey there Hoshi.::  
  
::Hey Dad. What's up?::  
  
::I'm coming home really late tonight. So just leave dinner out for me.::  
  
::Ok. And Dad Yami and Joey are staying over tonight. It's to late for them to walk home and you said so yourself that you would home late so you can't give them a ride home anyway. So they're staying here.::  
  
::Alright but only to night.::  
  
::Thanks Dad.::  
  
"Who was that," asked Joey.  
  
"My dad he isn't very happy that you're staying over tonight, but he gave in."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Just then Yami walked back into the kitchen. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. Hoshi had to admit he looked very cute in it. "I'm done," he said.  
  
"Ok," said Hoshi, "Let's eat dinner."  
  
"Aright," yelled Joey as he rushed to the kitchen.  
  
"Is he always like that," asked Hoshi.  
  
"Yeah," said Yami, sweatdropping at his friend actions. 


	5. More Dreams, Sleepover

Here the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
More Dreams, sleepover  
  
Hoshi walked upstairs to go and take a bath. Yami and Joey were eating dinner downstairs. Grabbing her pajamas Hoshi closed the door and started the water. Taking off her clothes she let the hot water run all over her body. *Why did I tell Joey about how I felt about Yami? And how did he know that I like him? Whoa slow down Hoshi. Where did that come from? You don't even know Yami. Yet. he seems so familiar. It's like I met him before. But that impossible or is it?* She grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured some on her hair. *These dreams are trying to tell me something but what is it? I always find myself in Ancient Egypt. The past dreams have always been where I'm a slave or a peasant running around playing with which I guess is my little brother or serving someone in the place. Than last night dream was different I was dress in a robe of a queen. Could it been that this is my past life? Was I a peasant of the streets, capture and turned into a slave in at the place, then somewhere along the way became the queen of Egypt? Is that possible? It could be. After seeing and living in the digital world it could be possible. But what does Yami has to do with this?* Hoshi washed her body and let the soap wash off. *Could Yami be someone in my dreams? My little brother maybe? This is just too frustrating.* Hoshi stepped out of the bath wiping her body and slipping on her pajamas. *But still Yami makes me feel special. I know I met him before but where? Could it be I love him. Yeah right Hoshi. Even if you do it's not like he like you back. Could Joey be right? Do I really like Yami?*  
  
~*~ Downstairs  
  
Yami watched Joey gulped down his food. "This is really good," said Joey. Yami had to agree. "Cheryl really out did herself."  
  
"Yeah and Joey Cheryl said we could call her by her nickname Hoshi."  
  
"Nickname? That would explain way everyone we met calls her that," said Joey.  
  
"Yeah," said Yami.  
  
"So how did your chat with Hoshi go?"  
  
"It went find. We didn't talk much you walked in after about two sentences," replied Yami.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
~~Later~~  
  
After dinner everyone went to bed. Saying good night to everyone Hoshi was looking forward to actually sleeping this night and hoped that the dreams would leave her alone for the night. Yami was think the same. Unfortunately they would have no such luck.  
  
Hoshi climbed into bed. She was happy that Gatomon was staying with her mother tonight. So she didn't have to worry that Yami and Joey were going to run into her. Soon she was asleep drifting off into another dream.  
  
~~Dream~~ Hoshi POV~~  
  
I once again found myself in a hall, dressed in the robe of a queen. But this time the hall was different. I walked down the hall only to come upon a single door. Walking into the room I looked around. For some reason I felt my heart beat faster. I looked around, immediately I felt my body start panic. From the looks of it I was in the pharaoh's bedroom. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me. Tensing was not what I did, which surprised me but I felt warm and comfortable.  
  
"So what brings the queen of Egypt to my room." I heard behind me. Let me guess it was the pharaoh. Who ever he was.  
  
"Only to see you." I don't why I said that but it just seem the right thing to say. I turned around and to face him.  
  
~~Yami's bedroom~~  
  
Yami climbed into bed. The room was nicely furnished. There was a bed, dresser drawers, a lamp and closet. Some clothes laying around and odd knick-knacks. Soon he was asleep and sooner he was asleep he too drift into dreamland.  
  
~~Dream~~ Yami's POV~~  
  
I found myself in my bedroom. Everything looks the same. Just how it was 5,000 years ago. I turned around as I heard the door open. The presence felt warm and soothing. If I had to guess it was my queen who I never seem to see or remember. I decided to sneak up on her. I wrapped my arms around her. "So what brings the queen of Egypt to my room." I asked. The phrase sound familiar, I like I said it before.  
  
It her soft and wonderful voice she replied, "Only to see you." She turned to face me.  
  
~~Out of Yami's POV~~  
  
Yami snapped open his eyes. Just as he was about to see the face of his queen he woke. Silently he cursed under his breath. He looked at the clock. 2 o-clock in the morning. *A glass of milk should help,* thought Yami getting out of bed. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He hoped that Hoshi wouldn't mind if he had a glass of milk.  
  
As he got down there he hear something, *A burglar,* thought Yami. He looked and saw Hoshi sitting down on the couch, mumbling something to herself.  
  
~~Hoshi 's room~~  
  
Hoshi snapped awake. Just as she was about to see whom the pharaoh was she woke up. She cursed herself and fate for giving her such a hard life. See looked at the clock, it said it was two o-clocked. *Not again,* thought Hoshi as she got out of bed. She walked downstairs and brewed herself a cup of tea.  
  
"It always has been like this. Matt and Dad never notice that I have these dreams. They'll worry themselves sick if they do. What are these dreams trying to tell? I've been having them for as long as I could remember. Ever since I've been in the digital world. Of course I don't remember much before I was separated from them. Are these dreams just some kind of fantasy in my mind? But it seems so real," Hoshi mumble to herself. It was unknown to her that Yami was listening to her all this time. Hoshi rubbed her head she felt a headache coming.  
  
*What does Hoshi mean? Is she having dreams about her past life? What a digital world and what does she mean when she was separated from them,* thought Yami. Hoshi continue to mumble to herself.  
  
"What are these dreams trying to say. It could be past life or something. But why would it play now? Most people don't remember their past. Unless it was an important thing to know or it was trigger by something. But the chance of that happening is like 1 to 100. Apparently it happens to me. Could Yami be the key? But I have been having these dreams long before I met Yami. But still after I met him my dreams changed. What is going on here?"  
  
Yami had to agree with her. He was just as lost as she was if possible maybe even more lost.  
  
~~The next day~~  
  
The day went very well. They manage to finish their homework and find some more information they needed. Yami and Joey got to meet some more famous people that Hoshi knew. They met Izzy and Davis along with Joe and saw Tai, Sora, and Ken again. Needless to say they had a very fun day. Yami and Joey regret leaving Hoshi 's house. They had lots of fun there.  
  
~~Game Shop~~  
  
Yami flopped down on his bed. His thought echoing what Hoshi had said to herself. She was right this too confusing. "Yami," said voice through the door.  
  
"Come in," he replied. He knew who it was Sugoroku, Yugi's and now his too grandfather. Sugoroku walked in.  
  
"Everything alright Yami," he asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Yami.  
  
"You don't sound like it," said Sugoroku.  
  
Yami sighed. "Lately I've been having some weird dreams. I think it's from my past. There I find myself still pharaoh but this time I find out that I have a queen. It's really confusing. Then last night I find out that Hoshi has some weird dream too."  
  
"You like her don't you," asked Sugoroku.  
  
Yami looked at him. *Since when did I become so easy to read,* thought Yami before giving Sugoroku a nodded.  
  
~~To Hoshi~~  
  
Hoshi sat down on her bed. This was getting really confusing. It was hard for her. Having to survive in the digital world then finding out she had a family out there. Not to mention she had these weird dreams and some magic powers. No one really understands her. I mean yeah her family and friends know but she hasn't met a person who truly understands her. As far as Hoshi knows she the only one with some kind of powers. She doesn't seem like it but she was lonely. Out of the all the other Digidestined she was the only one who didn't have some one. Partly because of Matt and partly because she never met anyone she liked. Matt had Mimi, Sora had Tai, Kari and Tk were another couple. Yolei and Ken were also together. Davis, Joe, Cody, and Izzy all found a girlfriend who just so happen to be Digidestined too. Funny thing. Soon she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~Meanwhile~~  
  
Yami too fell asleep.  
  
~~Dream~~ Hoshi's POV~~  
  
Once again I found myself in the Egyptians Queen robes. I was out in the gardens this time. There was a child's laugher. If I didn't know better it was my past brother. I couldn't help but feel relax here. It was so peaceful. Unlike my life on the other side of this dream. I bet if I WAS really the queen of Egypt I would come here to get away from the stress of being queen. A cool and calm wind blew brushing her hair in front of my face. I quickly brushed it away. I looked at the stars they seem brighter then usual for some reason. I know this sounds weird but I always loved the stars. I felt at home with them. They gave me the power and will to carry on with my life. I was early evening I guess. The moon was full night and there was a cool breeze was blowing as well. I heard footsteps behind me quickly I turned around.  
  
~~Dream~~ Yami's POV~~  
  
Once again I found myself in my pharaoh robe. But this time I was in the gardens. I had forgotten what the gardens were like. It was so long ago that I've been here. It was a cool and breezes night. The stars shone brighter than usual. I remember coming here to get away from the stress of being a pharaoh. I heard a child's laughter. A child! I didn't have a kid did I? "Look at this sis." Nope wasn't my child. I saw someone sitting on a bench. I walked up to them. She must have heard me. She turned around to face me.  
  
**Beep, Beep**  
  
*I'm going to destroy that clock one day,* thought Yami, as he dragged himself out of bed. *It keeps waking me up just as I was about to see who my queen was.*  
  
"Yami get up," called Sugoroku.  
  
"I'm up," answered Yami. He got dressed in his usual outfit. Blue pants and jacket. Under he jacket was a black leather shirt with buckles running across it, and of course the Millennium Puzzle. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen where he ate breakfast and then headed to school.  
  
~~Meanwhile~~  
  
**Beep, Beep**  
  
Hoshi snapped her eyes open. Again the dream was cut of before she could see who the pharaoh. It was getting very irritating and she didn't like it at all. Slowly she got out of bed, she didn't want to go to school today. But she had too. It was so boring there anyway. She had learned most of these things in the digital world. Thanks to the guardians and Gennai. On top of that she had a headache as well. Getting dress she grabbed a quick breakfast and started for school.  
  
~~School~~  
  
The day was going well for Joey Yami, and Hoshi with the exception that Hoshi had a headache though out the school day. They when to Yami's house or the Game shop at research more. But that headache wouldn't leave Hoshi alone.  
  
~~Hoshi's Home~~  
  
Hoshi walked into the house. *I need to take something for this headache. It's killing me. I never a headache this bad before.* walking into the living she saw a note.  
  
Dear Hoshi  
  
I'm sorry to do this to you honey. But I need to go somewhere for a few days. I should be back here in two weeks at the earliest. Call my cell if something goes wrong. Stay healthy and eat right and don't let any boys over unless it's for a good reason. Yami and Joey should be the only ones since you guys are doing a book report but NO ONES ELSE. Understood?  
  
Love Dad  
  
Hoshi sighed Dad was on another business trip. She wondered if he ever got a break from work. Oh well looks like she was on her own for the next two weeks. Hoshi headed upstairs she made up her mind. She was going to take a nice hot bath and go straight to bed. She had finish her homework at Yami's so that wasn't a problem. Gatomon was still at her mother so she didn't have to worry about her and she wasn't hungry so it didn't matter anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
Nope don't own Yugioh or Digimon. Never did, never will. Please review! 


	6. Sickness, Storms

Ah here is the next chapter of High School Days. The editing is coming along fine. Still working on it. Sorry it took so long. Present and Wish upon a Star is going to take longer than I expected to take.  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Since when have _I_ own Digimon or Yugioh?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sickness, Storms  
  
Hoshi pulled herself out of bed. The headache was even worse. If her dad were home she would have stayed home. But he was on a business trip so she couldn't stay home. She got dressed and ate breakfast. Soon she was on her way to school.  
  
~~School~~  
  
Hoshi rested her head in her hands. She was having a hard time focusing on what the teacher was saying. She hoped it wasn't important. The headache grew worse as she started to feel real sick. *I'm going to go the nurse's office at lunch. That if I last that long.*  
  
"Hey Yami look at Hoshi. She doesn't look well," said Joey.  
  
Yami nodded he had notice it for a while now. Hoshi oblivious to them watching her. He was concern about his new friend. Hoshi was fun to hang around with. He watched as looked tiredly at the board. *Don't tell me she forces herself to come here today. She looks like she'll collapse any minute now,* thought Yami as he continued to watch Hoshi.  
  
~~English Class~~  
  
"Alright class," said Ms. Nakano, "Get into your groups and continue working on your project."  
  
"Hey Hoshi, you're feeling alright," asked Yami.  
  
Hoshi looked at him, "Yeah I'm find." *for now,* she thought.  
  
*You're lying, Hoshi,* thought Yami.  
  
~~Minutes later~~  
  
*I don't know how much longer I can keep this up,* thought Hoshi. *just a little longer it almost lunch.* Just then the headache grew worse. Hoshi rubbed it slightly to rid of some of the pain. Yami looked at her, worried. Suddenly Hoshi collapse.  
  
"Hoshi," said Yami grabbing her just before she hit the ground.  
  
"Oh dear," said Ms. Nakano, "Yami take her to the nurse's office right now."  
  
Yami picked up Hoshi and left of the nurse's office.  
  
~~Later~~  
  
Yami waited with Hoshi. One because he was worried about her. Two the teachers gave him permission to. Three the nurse asked him anyway.  
  
"Hmm she burning up a fever," mumble the nurse, Mrs. White. "And I can't seem to contact her father," said Mrs. White.  
  
"So she'll be alright," asked Yami.  
  
"Yep, but she'll need plenty of rest. It looks like she had this cold since yesterday. And I need someone to look after her since I can't reach her father," said Mrs. White. Then an idea hit her. "Yami since you're doing so well in school and you're here right now. Could you watch Cheryl for the day in till her father comes home today and tell him about Cheryl. The rest of the week is a holiday so there should been no problems when her father watching and she and you wouldn't miss any school with the exception of today."  
  
Yami nodded. He wouldn't mind at all.  
  
"Good I'll write you a pass," said Mr. White.  
  
~~Minutes later~~  
  
Yami found himself standing in Hoshi's room. He let himself in with Hoshi's keys that he found. Coming into the living room just as Hoshi did yesterday he found the note from Mr. Ishida. He quickly ran home and grabbed some clothes and things to do as well as giving his grandfather a quick explanation to where he'll be for the next few days and why. Coming back he put Hoshi in her room.  
  
He looked around again. It still surprised him that Hoshi room was unlike any he had seen. There was a picture frame resting on Hoshi's nightstand. He picked it up. There in the picture was Hoshi and the rest of the Digidestined from both seasons and their Digimon partners. Yami recognized at least half of them from the Chat room that Hoshi used to talk with her friends and some of the famous ones that everyone knew. Tai, Sora, Ken Izzy, Davis, Joe, Tk, which he guessed that he was also Hoshi's brother, and of course Hoshi. The blond hair and sapphire eyes gave it away. He didn't know any of the weird looking creatures in the picture or any of the other kids. This picture was taken right after the defeat of Malomystimon.  
  
**Tap, tap, pitter-patter, tap, tap, pitter-patter** Yami looked outside it was starting to pour and fast. He went downstairs and looked at weather station.  
  
"And it is said that this storm is going to be a big one. Schools have been let out early and students are to return home as well as parents. It said if you are low on food, run to the market now and get some supplies because this storm is going to a long and it is suggest you don't go out on in the rain," said the news reporter.  
  
Yami looked in the kitchen. It didn't look like there was much. From what he could tell Hoshi was going to go shopping this afternoon after school. Grabbing a jacket he ran to the store and picked up some thing that would be need. He ran back to Hoshi's house and dried himself off. After putting away the food he checked up on Hoshi. She was doing fine. Yami gave a quick call to his grandfather to make sure he heard the news and was doing all right. Now all he had to do was to make sure that Hoshi was doing fine, and wait for the storm to pass.  
  
~~Later~~  
  
Yami was waiting in Hoshi's room her temperature dropped a bit but it was still a bit to high. The storm continued to brew outside it was getting worse. Yami looked at Hoshi. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Here was a girl who he thought of nothing more than a classmate in his school, then over one book assignment they become best friends and secrets are revel. He found out about things she never express at school. It was like the girl at school was just an image. Where at school she just a quiet girl and at home she a fun, loving, girl. Yami remember when that every time he saw her the first few time she would never smile, but when they came here for the first time he saw laugh and smile with the love, care. This girl just kept on amazing him.  
  
Hoshi groaned and open her eyes. "Hoshi," said Yami.  
  
"Where I'm I," she asked.  
  
"You're at home what the last thing you remember," asked Yami.  
  
"You asking me if I was alright," said Hoshi a bit confused.  
  
"Right," nodded Yami, "and then seconds later you collapse in class and I took you to the nurse's office. After the nurse looked at you she asked me to take you home. Since your dad isn't here I'm looking after you. Besides a storm stuck and I stuck here in till it past anyway."  
  
"Oh. But how did you know my dad was gone? And what storm," asked Hoshi.  
  
"The storm that is raging outside. It said that it would last of days. School has been cancels too. As for knowing that your dad is gone I found the note saying that he won' be here," answered Yami.  
  
"Ok. Does your grandfather know that you're here?"  
  
"He does," said Yami. He took Hoshi's temperature again. "Hmm your temperature dropped back down to normal. But you still seem a bit on the weak side."  
  
"Who knows you're here beside your grandfather," asked Hoshi.  
  
"No one from what I know. If anything everyone knows I took you home dropped you off and when home. At the most Joey knows that I here if he called my house," said Yami.  
  
Hoshi drew herself into a sitting position with some help from Yami. She looked at him, eyes locked on him. For a brief moment their eyes locked both of them staring at one other as if they were looking at one's soul. Sapphire to violet/crimson. A memory drifted into their minds.  
  
~~Memory~~  
  
Yami looked at his new slave, it was that girl he saw years ago and the one who he had been recently watching. She looked back him. He could see the fiery spirit that she posses or at least use to posses. He remember that when he first saw her out on the streets when riding around that day she had a fiery spirit that couldn't be matched. He watched her, from a distance she was playing with someone. Actually that someone was just splashing around in the water as she was just sitting there watching that someone. The wind blew her hair as she sat there. She looked so peaceful and happy. The next time he saw her, as slave was around the palace her spirit was broken. He never expected her to end up as his slave. They stared into each other eyes. Sapphire to violet/crimson and back.  
  
~~End of Memory~~  
  
*No it couldn't be Yami/Hoshi is the pharaoh/queen in my dreams,* thought Yami and Hoshi. *Or could it?* they broke eye contact with each other, looking away, blushing a bit.  
  
"Sorry," they both said.  
  
"Uh Yami I don't mean to be rude but do you know how to cook," said Hoshi trying to changed the subject. Yami didn't mind at all  
  
"Uh not really," he replied.  
  
"And you were planning to keep yourself alive," chuckled Hoshi. "I'll make dinner sick or not."  
  
"But," protested Yami.  
  
"No buts. It's the least I can do for bring me home and watching me," said Hoshi.  
  
"Alright," sighed Yami, "But I'm helping you whether you like it or not."  
  
"Fine with me," said Hoshi.  
  
~~Later~~  
  
"Hey Hoshi were did you learn to cook like that," asked Yami.  
  
"I get it from my mom. She the cook in the family. Matt and I are the only ones beside her who can cook. Tk and Dad don't fare to well in the kitchen," said Hoshi.  
  
"Don't mind me asking but where is your mother," asked Yami. The moment he said that he regret that he even open his mouth. Hoshi eyes sadden at the thoughts.  
  
"My parents are divorced. My mom lives with my little brother and currently for the time being Yamato too. Dad came here because of his new job. I decided to come along. So for now it just Dad and me," said Hoshi.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask," said Yami.  
  
"It's ok," said Hoshi, "I'm over it."  
  
Yami looked at the clock. "Hmm you should go to bed. The rest will help you overcome your sickness."  
  
"Yes mother," tease Hoshi.  
  
"Well if I'm your mother than you better march right up to bed," Yami teased back.  
  
"Alright mother. Good night Yami," said Hoshi.  
  
"Night Hoshi," said Yami. He cleaned up the dishes and started to wash them. After everything was clean up and done Yami followed Hoshi upstairs and soon he too fell sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
I apologize if the chapter is kinda lame. I just had to go with the "someone sick, the other watch them" routine. The storm was just another throw in.  
  
Don't forget to read my newest story, "Everything has a Reason." It's kinda a side story from the Present. Basically Hoshi dumps Yami but for what reason?  
  
It's really short and is going to be about two-three chapters long. Maybe a little longer. I couldn't think of a summary that's why it is so pitiful. Well see you later and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
  
Bye! ^_~ 


	7. Nightmares, Finally done

Well here is a new chapter. Hope you like it. By the reposted chapter six. Go and read it before you read this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Look back at the first couple of chapters. I'm sick of writing these things over and over again.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Nightmares, Finally done  
  
~~Dream~~ Hoshi's POV~~  
  
Great here we go again. I'm in the queen's robes again. But this I'm in a world of darkness. It looks and feels so familiar. But that feeling isn't a good one. A monster came out of nowhere if my guess was right I was in the shadow realm and the monster in front of me was looking for lunch. It looked a lot like the monster Baron of the Fiend Sword, which was probably right. This isn't good at all. Suddenly someone stepped out of the shadows behind me. I guess on instinct that I didn't like who ever was coming because I when into a fighter's position. A man walked in front of me, it seem that this was a very good time to growl at him. My eyes widen in shocked when I saw who it was Pegasus the man who recreated the Duel Monster game. There was something within me telling me whatever I do don't trust his man.  
  
"Hehehe if it isn't the Queen of Egypt," said Pegasus chuckling.  
  
"What to do you want," I demanded.  
  
"As if you don't know," he said, "We been through this before."  
  
"What on earth on you talking about," I yelled.  
  
"You know," said Pegasus. He let go of a bolt of energy. It hit me. Pain ran through my body. It hurt very badly. I dropped to the floor. Damn it I felt blood start to flow. I didn't even have time to recover when I was send flying again. This time I hit what felt like a wall. The pain was twice as bad now. Wincing at the pain I manage to get up.  
  
"Come on. Show me the power of the Queen of Egypt. After you release it, I'll take it," said Pegasus.  
  
"Hoshi," I heard. I saw someone coming this way. I gasped I don't know what was going on but I didn't want who ever was coming this way to come. Pegasus turned away from me for a moment there was a blast of magic. I shield my eyes from the blast. Dirt and debris flew everywhere hitting me and creating new cuts and bruises. I open my eyes. Who ever was heading this way survived the attack and was still standing. Pegasus attacked him. Rang of metal hitting against each other as the pain grew worse and worse. Pegasus turned away from the person he was fighting and threw something my way. I gasped, it was another attack. I braced myself as the attack hit once again. I screamed this time the pain was much worse. I fell unconscious.  
  
~~End of Dream~~  
  
I snapped awake. I tried to move a bit, fire raced through my body. Everything hurt. I guessed the pain from the dream decided to leave me a present. I was drenched with sweat. Looks like my fever broke. I must have sweat of in that nightmare. It took me while but I was able to move. I need to take a bath again.  
  
As I got up there was one thought or should I say thoughts nagging on my mind, was this what to me in the past? Was I the Queen of Egypt and Yami was the Pharaoh? Did I just start as a simple peasant and then became a slave next became a queen?  
  
~~Dream~~ Yami's POV~~  
  
I was walking around the shadow realm. The power seemed stronger than ever. There was a scent of a battle in the air. I could hear explosion in the air, as the shadow realm seem to tremble at this power. I ran to the site, and saw Pegasus. What was he doing here? I saw someone in font of him hurt and badly if I may add. Pegasus faced me and let go an energy attack. I braced myself for an attack. Dirt and debris flew everywhere. The next thing I knew Pegasus was in front of me attacking me with his sword. I blocked it with my own sword. There was a rang of metal hitting against each other. Both Pegasus and I drew blood in several places. But for some reason I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. Which didn't make any sense at all. Suddenly Pegasus turned away from me and fired an attack at the person behind him. Who ever she was she was knocked unconscious. I leaped at him and manage to cut him on the shoulder.  
  
"You fool," he said. He disappeared into the darkness. All of a sudden the ground began to shake as various monster came from nowhere and attacked me. These monster, which I guessed were summoned by Pegasus and were very loyal to him. There were monster like the Reaper of Cards, Dark Assassin, Judge Man, Skull Red Bird, Sorcerer of the Doomed, and Swordstalker. I manage to hold them off for awhile but they did more damage to me then I did to them. I took a breath and spell came to my mind.  
  
"Dark lightning," I said. Ball of a darkish color lightning, cracking with energy formed in my hands I fired the ball of energy it destroyed them in one blast. I didn't notice that I didn't hit the Reaper of Cards. That card managed to sneak up behind me. I yelled out in pain as its scythe dug itself into my back. Taking my sword manage to destroy him before I passed out.  
  
~~End of Dream~~  
  
I woke up with start. That dream was unreal, as Joey would say. I tried to get out of bed. Pain ran through my body. Looks like that dream left a small gift. I need a bath, that dream made me all sweaty and sticky. I grabbed a pair of clothes. Thoughts ran through my mind.  
  
Who was the person I was trying to save? And how did I do that attack? And why was Pegasus in this dream? I walked out of the room leaving these question unanswered for the time being.  
  
~Out of Yami's POV~~  
  
Yami and Hoshi ran right into each other. Both of them thinking, *What did I run in to?* Both of them searched for a light switch. Being that Hoshi lives here she found the light switch easily. Yami and Hoshi blinked repeatedly to focus their eyes. "Yami/Hoshi," they said, "What are you doing up? I should be asking you that."  
  
"Hoshi are you alright? What are doing up doing late? You should be in bed," said Yami helping Hoshi up.  
  
Hoshi willing took his hand and pulled herself up. Dusting herself off she said, "I should be asking you the same. I was going to take another bath. I'm all hot and sticky."  
  
Yami blinked, "That the same reason I'm up."  
  
"Weird. Isn't it," said Hoshi.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Um you want to go first?"  
  
"No you can,"  
  
"Alright."  
  
A few minutes later Hoshi walked out of the bathroom. "Ok Yami you can have it," said Hoshi drying her hair with a towel. Yami nodded and walked in. Minutes later he came out. Hoshi looked at him. *He looks real cute with his hair wet like that. Wait just a second where did that come from. Slow down Hoshi slow down. This is Yami you're talking about. The most popular guy in the entire school. Not someone who could ever love you.*  
  
At the same time Yami was thinking, *She looks real cute with her hair down. She should put it down more often. Wait just second this is Hoshi we are talking about. She'll hate me if she finds out that I'm a mere spirit. I mean who wants to fall in love with a 5000 years old pharaoh?*  
  
"Uh good night then," said Hoshi.  
  
"Yeah good night," said Yami  
  
They both walked to their rooms and closed their door and lean against it. Unknown to them that it just so happen they admit something to themselves at the same time, "I'm falling for Hoshi/Yami," they both mumble to themselves. They slowly got back into bed and were fast asleep in seconds.  
  
~~The Next Night~~  
  
The day past by well. Hoshi was recovering from her cold very well. And she got to know Yami a bit better as Yami got to know her better as well. Hoshi learned that Yami has a younger twin Yugi who he loves very much. He never knew his parents, which was partly true. I mean hey he doesn't remember his real parents and he never met Yugi's either so it was partly true. Yami learned that Hoshi also plays the violin and love to sing like her brother. She traveled all over the world and spoke many languages very well.  
  
It was late at night Hoshi when downstairs to get a drink of water. The nightmare was still playing over and over again in her mind. The pain that was running through her body didn't help. So many unanswered question. Hoshi began to think why the Gods had chosen her to be the Child of Peace. So far all it's was give her chaos. Was she the one to bare this fate? One doom to be in the shadows, lost in confusion and memories that she never knew. This was just too confusing for her. She passed the room Yami was sleeping in. Taking a peek she looked inside. *He looks so peaceful,* she thought as she closed the door and when back to her room.  
  
Little did she know that Yami got up just seconds later to do the same as she did. Yami had similar thoughts. *I would why the Gods picked me to pharaoh 5,000 years ago. I didn't like it. Am I never to learn my past? It's been three years and I don't know everything about myself yet. Sometimes ever I surprise myself.* Yami walked back to his room. He decided to look at Hoshi to see if she was alright. *She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.* He walked in and tuck her in. "Sleep well my starlight," he said as he kissed he gently on the forehead. If Yami had looked back as he was walking out, he would have seen Hoshi smile and mumble back, "Good night my King of Games."  
  
~~A few days later~~  
  
The past couple days when fine. Yami and Hoshi kept on having that last dream or should I say nightmare over and over again. And it was beginning to scare them, but they manage to cover it up very well. Joey was the only one beside Yami's Jiji who knew that Yami stayed at Hoshi for the storm. Hoshi recovered from her sickness with out a problem as well.  
  
Yami, Joey and Hoshi had no problem finishing up their report and was handling it in on Friday with no problems and no mistakes. They even got a few pictures to put on. All though, because she was hanging out with Yami and Joey so much, Hoshi was rising quickly in the popular crowd much to her dismay. That was the last thing she wanted.  
  
Never the less the long and hard Book report is finish at last. It wasn't long in till Ms. Nakano gave back the reports with the grade on them. Yami, Joey and Hoshi passed with flying colors. An A+ was good enough for them. They did deserves it after all. Yami, Joey, and Hoshi couldn't help but cheer at the good grade. Know they don't have to worry about it anymore. Which was a relief to them.  
  
~*~  
  
Review! 


	8. Band Concert Part 1

Okay here's the next chapter. As for the disclaimer look at the last chapters for this is the last time I'll be writing it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Band Concert Part 1  
  
Well a few weeks have passed since that long and hard book report was finish. Hoshi was hanging out with Yami and Joey for the past few weeks, opening up more to people. They did various things both inside and outside of the school. Needless to say they were the best of friends. It took awhile for Matt to allow them over again. Yami and Hoshi still have that nightmare over and over again. Each time the pain grew worse and worse. But both of them were good actors and the only one who suspected something was their family and Joey and maybe even each other. Joey secretly was trying to get them together.  
  
Winter was around the corner and soon it started to snow. There were many snowball fights before and after school. Yami had been very busy lately because of his concert that was coming up. They were playing a winter concert for everyone. It was a fundraiser, the money made from the tickets were going to help the school and the band. Yami had a special part in this concert he was going play a duet with another flute player "Sweet Innocent". The band teacher had run into Mimi's parents once. They were old friends and with Mimi's permission they gave her the music to the "Sweet Innocent". The band teacher, Ms. Nero, like piece so much she put it the concert in this year. Yami was also performing "Ballad of the Wind Fish" with another violin player accompanying him with his flute. Both pieces were very hard, especially "Ballad of the Wind Fish". Yami practiced hard was able to master them, there still a little trouble in both pieces. He had the hard part because he was a better player but he learned both parts anyway. He liked "Sweet Innocent" better and knew he had heard it before but couldn't place it. Three days before the concert Ms. Nero came up to Yami with some distressing news.  
  
"Yami," said Ms. Nero, "I need to talk to you."  
  
Yami turned to face his teacher, "Sure Ms. Nero."  
  
"For the concert you don't need to perform the two duets," stated Ms. Nero, there was a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Why," asked Yami.  
  
"The players you were suppose to play with cancel at the last minutes. One had a family emergency and they don't know when it been over but it looks like they would be finish in till after the concert. They had to fly to America to find out what exactly happen. The other had come down with a very back case of the flu and a broken arm," said Ms. Nero.  
  
"Oh and there no one else to play their part," asked Yami.  
  
"I'm afraid not. I know how much you want to perform those pieces but there is no time to teach someone else the piece," said Ms. Nero.  
  
Just as she said that the sound of the "Sweet Innocent" flew into the air. They both blinked, the school was deserted. No one was here or at least no one in their right mind would be and it couldn't be one of the teachers either so who was it? They followed the music to the front of the school. Just outside of the school sitting on a wall was Hoshi. The snow wasn't even bothering her. She just sat there, playing her flute letting the music flow gently through the air. The wind picked up the music and carried it to were Ms. Nero and Yami were formally standing.  
  
"Hoshi," said Yami. Hoshi stopped playing and looked at Yami, confused that he was still here. It was after school so she didn't know way he was still here.  
  
"What are you doing here," she asked.  
  
"I had band practice today. Why are you here," asked Yami.  
  
"Waiting for my dad. You see we have to go to and pick up Matt but it looks like he running late."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ms. Nero over at Hoshi in seconds. "Were did you learned to play that piece," she asked.  
  
"I learned it from a friend," said Hoshi a bit confused why the teacher was saying.  
  
"Who was this friend?"  
  
"Her name was Mimi."  
  
"You know Mimi," asked a very shocked Yami.  
  
"Yeah she a good friend of mine. Didn't I introduce you to her," said Hoshi.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How would you like to play in the up coming concert," asked Ms. Nero.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You see we need someone to play that piece with Yami. And other flute player canceled at the last minute and Yami and I are looking forward to at least having that piece performed at the Winter Concert," said Ms. Nero.  
  
"I guess I can," said Hoshi.  
  
"Good. Now at least one of the pieces will be performed at the concert in three days," said Ms. Nero. She was happy that at least one of the pieces she planned was going to played. Then Yami thought of something.  
  
"Hey Hoshi, you wouldn't have learned the "Ballad of the Wind Fish" on the violin by any chance," asked Yami. He remembered quite well that Hoshi also played the violin. And very well if he may add. He had heard her play once and a person passing by gave her money for playing so well. Hoshi was a bit shocked at the when the man gave her money. She refused it but the man insisted and she ended up taking it home with her.  
  
"Actually I have. Why," said Hoshi.  
  
"That great. Can you play it at the concert as well?"  
  
"I guess," replied Hoshi.  
  
"This is wonderful," said Ms. Nero. "Now we can play both pieces at the concert."  
  
Yami looked like he could kiss Hoshi right there on the spot but stopped himself after remembering that there was a teacher right there, watching. Than again Ms. Nero looked like she would do the same thing.  
  
"I need to hear how well you perform the piece sometime before the concert," said Ms. Nero. "How about tomorrow after school?"  
  
"That fine," said Hoshi.  
  
"Excellent," said Ms. Nero. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She walked off. There was a huge grin on her face. As you can guess she was very happy that she met Hoshi.  
  
"That was a bit strange," mumble Hoshi.  
  
"Don't mind Ms. Nero. She always like that," said Yami, "So where are heading?"  
  
"Home I guess. Dad isn't here yet and probably isn't going to be here for the next few hours. Probably stuck in the office or something like that. I'll just give him a call and tell him I'll meet him at home."  
  
"I'll walk you home," said Yami.  
  
"Sure way not," said Hoshi.  
  
*Yes I get to walk home with Hoshi/Yami,* they both thought at the same time.  
  
~~On the way to Hoshi's House~~  
  
It began to snow gently. Yami and Hoshi didn't mind. They walked slowly to the house talking all the way.  
  
"So where did you learn those songs," asked Yami.  
  
"I picked it up. They're hard but real nice sings. When I play it, it's like that I'm in another world. It soothing," said Hoshi.  
  
They stopped in front of the house. "We're here already," asked Hoshi. "Funny it usually it takes me longer. It must be because I had company with me." Hoshi looked at Yami. Yami blushed a bit. Lucky for him Hoshi didn't see it. "Thanks Yami for walking me home. See you at school tomorrow," said Hoshi as she began to walk inside. Just as she was going to go inside she turned around and gave Yami a kiss on the cheek. Hoshi ran back inside. Yami put his hand over the place were Hoshi kissed him and blushed an even darker shade of red. Meanwhile Hoshi leaned against the door she put her hand on her heart. Closing her eyes and blushing a bit she mumbled to herself. "Asitura Yami."  
  
~*~  
  
Don't forget to review. Next chapter will be out soon. 


	9. Band Concert Part 2

Ah here's the next chapter. Also I'm sorry to say but as soon as I finish all my Yugioh stories I'll be leaving the Yugioh section and moving to the Beyblade section. The Yugioh section has gotten a little too crowd for my liking.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Band Concert Part 2  
  
~~The next Day~~ After School~~  
  
Hoshi stood outside of the band room. She didn't want to admit it but she was nervous. Partly because she was playing for someone she really didn't know, except the fact that she was a teacher here at the school, the band teacher to be correct. The other part was because she was playing with Yami. Though Yami would have told her that she was a better player than him she wouldn't believe it. In fact she was worried that she would, one mess up, two they'll be disappointed that she wasn't what they were looking for or three she would lose it. "Hoshi, why are you just standing here? Is something wrong," said a voice behind her. She turned around frightened by the voice. Yami was standing there, his hands tucked in his pockets.  
  
Hoshi looked at him, "It's nothing really. I was just thinking."  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Partly."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You played it perfectly yesterday. You should have no problem playing today," said Yami.  
  
"Arigato Yami," replied Hoshi.  
  
Yami smiled. "Let's go inside huh."  
  
Hoshi smiled back and nodded, "Sure."  
  
They walked inside. There was Ms. Nero waiting for them. "Ok let's here your music."  
  
Hoshi nodded and put down her cases. "Which one would you like for me to do first?"  
  
"Sweet Innocent," said Ms. Nero.  
  
"Ok," said Hoshi. She took out her flute. Soon she was playing the sweet melody. She melted into a world were her every dream came true. She forgot that Ms. Nero was watching. She forgot that Yami was right beside her. She forgot about the nightmares and dreams. She forgot everything round her and only thought of pleasant memories and feelings.  
  
Yami listened to the soothing melody. Everything just seemed to disappear. All his troubles and worries vanish. His playing as nothing compared to Hoshi. If she was this good she should have joined the band a long time ago. The reason why? He didn't know. But soon even this thought disappeared with the rest. He couldn't help but feel rested here. It sounded so familiar to him. Then it hit him. This was the same melody that Hoshi was playing outside of the library the first day of the book report and the start of their new friendship.  
  
Ms. Nero on the other hand sat there. She was grinning. If you haven't already guessed she was happy that she founded a replacement for me other players that were 'missing'. She was amazed at how skilled this girl was. Not even she could play this well and she was a darn good player herself.  
  
Soon Hoshi finish and both Yami and her snapped out of their world. Ms. Nero clapped she was impressed. "Very good. Never had I heard such wonderful music. The only person I ever heard such music was Yami here."  
  
Hoshi blushed. She had forgot that she was here. She thought that she was still home playing only to herself. She picked up her violin. Soon the sound of the Ballad of the Wind Fish was heard. Suddenly it was joined with another sound. Yami had picked up his flute and joined the song. They played in perfect harmony together. By the time the song ended everyone in the room couldn't help but feel relaxed and comfortable. It was the sound of the peaceful but powerful sea mixing with the soothing sound of a wind and air.  
  
"This great," exclaimed Ms. Nero. "This concert is going to be terrific. Be there at 6 o-clock. Alright?" She was just happy. Actually that an understatement, she was more than happy.  
  
"Yeah," said Hoshi. She knew were the concert was.  
  
~~Two Days Later~~ Concert night~~ Right Before it starts~~  
  
Hoshi stood nervously on the stage. The concert started in an hour and players had to be here before it started. She was wearing a black dress. The band hand to wear something nice prefer in black or blue. Her dress stopped below the knees and it hand long sleeves. Surprisingly she was wearing something similar to what the other girls were wearing. The most boys were wearing black pants and a white shirt with a black jacket. Think like a tux but not as formal. Everyone was finishing up the last touches and putting together their instruments. She didn't play in till the end so she had plenty of time. Yami also wasn't playing all the songs. At the most he was playing the first half other the concert and getting really for his performance at the end. Hoshi sighed nervously. She really didn't like playing in front of people like her brother did. But the show must go on.  
  
~~Two hours later~~  
  
Hoshi fiddle with her flute. Soon she would be playing in front of all those people. "Nervous," asked a voice behind her.  
  
Hoshi jumped, "Yami don't do that." She looked at him. Him sneaking up on her was not the best thing to do when she was like this. Who knew what might happen. She may have hit him or worse.  
  
"So are you nervous," he asked again.  
  
"Yeah," mumble Hoshi. It wasn't hard to miss. If she wasn't fiddling with her instruments she was fiddling with her necklace that was around her neck.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Yami. "You will do fine."  
  
Hoshi sighed again. "You're right. I should do fine. I played this song over and over again so many times I know it by heart."  
  
"That well," asked Yami. "If you can do that then you've been practicing more than I have."  
  
"I have been playing it longer than you," said Hoshi. "I don't even know were I learned Ballad of the Wind Fish."  
  
"Cheryl, Yami you're on," said Ms. Nero.  
  
They walked on to the stage. "I know the handouts said that Yami Mouto and Jane Kun were going to play "Sweet Innocent" but she couldn't make it tonight." There was sighed of disappointment through out the crowd. "I also know that Samuel Miller and Yami Mouto were going to play "Ballad of the Wind Fish" but Samuel also couldn't make it tonight," said Ms. Nero. There was even more sighed and there were even some boos heard through out the crowd.  
  
Someone yelled out from the crowd. "Hey I paid to see this concert I except to see the whole thing."  
  
"Yeah," yelled another. "I want my money back."  
  
There were mumbles of agree agreement. "If you let me finish," said Ms. Nero. "I have found a replacement. Her name is Cheryl Starr. She better know as Hoshi to her friends. She with accompany Yami through both songs." Behind her Yami and Hoshi were setting up and getting ready to play.  
  
Yami set up the stand. Hoshi sat down next to him. "On your count," she said.  
  
"Alright one two three," said Yami. They both began to play. The room filled up with the sound of two flutes playing "Sweet Innocent". Everyone's worries just seemed to melt and float away. Soon the song ended up was quickly picked up with the "Ballad of the Wind Fish".  
  
By the time they were finish everyone felt relax and calmed. Once again Hoshi forgot that she was playing in front an audience. Soon everyone left for home. Outside the concert hall Yami and Hoshi stood there talking. Snow began to fall lightly.  
  
"Hey Hoshi you played real well tonight," said Yami.  
  
"Thanks," she replied.  
  
"See you at school then," said Yami.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They slowly walked towards their own house. What's funny is that at the same time, half way from their house they stop and looked at the night sky. It just so happens that they thought the same thought. *That was fun. May be one day I'll play again with Yami/Hoshi. Who knows maybe I will.* They looked up and staring at a star. Another thing it's just so happens to be the same star. *One day.*  
  
~*~  
  
Yes I know it's short but I couldn't really think of any thing else. I originally didn't plan to throw in the band concert but I thought hey why not. So here it is. Don't forget to review and Merry Christmas. 


	10. Let's Talk

Two chapters in one day that's good. Well here it is.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Let's talk  
  
A good three weeks have passed. It was still winter and Christmas was around the corner. The school was having a festival two days before Christmas and girls asking boys, boys asking girls was the main thing going on around the school campus. Girls were constantly asking Yami and Joey out. Each one turned down. Hoshi was having a similar problem. Only in her case, were ten girls would asked Yami and Joey, five boys would ask her. Not as much as Yami and Joey but enough to drive her crazy.  
  
Joey was thinking of asking Mai to the festival since you could ask someone outside of school. Only problem was he forgot her number. Luckily for him Yami had it and gave it to him. Yami was thinking of asking Hoshi. But for some odd reason every chance he got someone interrupted him. Hoshi was thinking the same thing. Another thing that was holding him back was Matt. Yami was sure that Matt would kill him. Also both of them were afraid of what the other was going to say. Joey on the other hand was trying hard to get Yami to ask Hoshi. Yami wanted to but he finally decided that he'll ask Matt first and if he doesn't kill him then he'll ask Hoshi. Looks like he got his wish because on this very day, Yami was in the Game Shop, looking outside the window when Yamato ran by. Why was Matt running? For a very good reason. There was a mob of fan girls asking Matt to the festival running after him. Yami was going to ask him right then and there if he could take his sister to the festival. If he could get to him and make it out alive.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Yami looked outside the window. *What was that yelling about,* he thought. He had just evaded a couple of girls who were asking him about the festival. Right now he was in the game shop, staring out the window watching the snowfall. He looked just in time for Matt to run across the street. Following him was a mob of girls screaming about something. It took one guess, the festival. Yami sigh, he knew what Matt was going through. It got annoying after awhile. Just as Matt ran by the shop again, Yami grabbed him. Matt was a bit surprise that he was running at one point then in a game shop standing next to Yami.  
  
"What," he said.  
  
"Sorry about that. But if I didn't do that you were going to be some girl date for the festival," said Yami.  
  
"It's ok," said Matt. "Is this were you live?"  
  
"Yeah. My grandfather runs it."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
There was a few moments of silence. After a while Matt spoke up, "You like her don't you?"  
  
"Huh," asked Yami, puzzled on what Yamato was talking about.  
  
"Hoshi." Yamato reply was short and flat.  
  
"Um yeah I guess you could say that. How did you know," said Yami mentally wincing at the thought of what Yamato was going to do to him.  
  
But to his surprise Yamato didn't do anything like that. In fact he just smiled. "I knew it. So are you going to ask her to the festival?"  
  
Yami was shocked. At the least he excepted a small speech saying that he couldn't take her or something. "I was planning to."  
  
"But can't find a moment to ask her," finish Yamato.  
  
"Yeah," said Yami not believing his ears. "How do you know all of this and I thought you don't like boys asking you sister out."  
  
"True I don't like boys asking my sister these kind of things. But I'll make an exception for you and Joey. From what I know Joey isn't after my sister heart but you are," said Matt.  
  
"How did you know," asked Yami. He was still confused on how Matt knew all of this.  
  
"I listen and look," said Matt. "It not hard to tell sometime. Obvious to other, I have my ways of finding out. If I had to pick between you and some else in the past who asked to take out to Hoshi, I would choose you."  
  
"Why me," asked Yami.  
  
"Because you saw through her mask, saw her when she was invisible. Hoshi doesn't have any real friends beside those who you met like Tai. But in the beginning they were my friends and in a way Hoshi always felt left out a bit. Like she didn't belong in our group. She always felt like that. No matter hard we tried to convince her other wise," said Yamato.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I have time."  
  
"I have a better idea. You ask Hoshi to the festival and then I'll tell you."  
  
"You really want me to take Hoshi to the festival," question Yami.  
  
Yamato nodded, "Better than some jerk. Though you so be care. She just may knock you out by accident."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Hoshi hates it just as much as I do when boys ask her to these kind of things. She a master of martial arts if she hasn't told you yet."  
  
"Actually we seen her take out someone after school," said Yami.  
  
Yeah she also has a nasty temper. So be careful," said Yamato, "And thanks for saving me back there."  
  
"No problem," said Yami.  
  
Yamato walked out of the game shop and disappeared into the snow. Before he left he said, "Hoshi will be at the television station in five minutes. She probably be there for an hour or so. Better ask her then." Yami nodded and grabbed his coat. He headed towards the T.V. station.  
  
*I wonder why Hoshi there,* thought Yami as he walked though the snow. *Oh well. I'll worry about it later.*  
  
~~T.V. Station~~  
  
Hoshi stood outside the T.V. station. She had promise her dad that she would drop off his lunch since he forgot it at home. Knowing her father he totally forgot that he had to pick up his lunch anyway. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. *Hmm what a beautiful day. I wish Yami would ask me to the festival and not some loser. I know Joey going to ask someone named Mai. From what it sounds like he had a crush on this Mai person for a very long time.*  
  
"Hoshi!"  
  
Hoshi turned around. A smile almost instantly appeared on her face when she saw it was Yami. Also with that smile came a very small blush. "Hi Yami," she said.  
  
"Uh Hoshi," stammer Yami. *Just do it already!!!!!!!!!!* His mind yelled at him. "Doyouwanttogotothefestivalwithme?"  
  
Hoshi blinked not catching on to what Yami was saying. "Pardon?"  
  
Yami took a deep breath and repeated, "Do you want to go to the festival with me?"  
  
Hoshi mentally jumped. The boy of her dreams (It's a joke if you don't catch on. One term "Boy of her dreams" would be she in love with him. The second would be as in the dreams and nightmare she has been having all her life) just asked her to the dance. But before she could say yes that jerk Jason just so happen to pass by looking of a date. He had forgot that Hoshi was an expert fighter and had deck him earlier in the year but he really wanted a date. Since he waned to get back at his girlfriend for going with some other loser he was going to get revenge one way or other. Hoshi was the perfect date. Who wouldn't want to date him, he was the most popular guy in the school next to Joey and Yami. Of course Hoshi thought this guy was a jerk and didn't even deserve to exist on this planet and this world would be better without him.  
  
"Hey um Cheryl would you like to go to the festival with me," he asked.  
  
Hoshi smiled sweetly and said, "No thanks Jason."  
  
"Why," he yelled.  
  
"Because Yami already asked me and if you didn't interrupt me I was about to accept his offer," said Hoshi.  
  
"Wh-what?!"  
  
"You heard me. Yami already asked me," said Hoshi. This guy was getting on her nerves. If he didn't watch it he was going to get blasted into the next dimension.  
  
"What but you can't! You have to come with me on a date to the dance," said Jason.  
  
Hoshi sighed, "What part of I don't want to go to the dance with you don't you understand? Do I have to spell it out for you?"  
  
"No you don't and you're coming with me to the festival," said Jason.  
  
"So you can humiliate me. To get back at your girlfriend for going with someone else or something like that," snapped Hoshi. She was fuming. This guy was asking for it.  
  
"No!"  
  
"I give up," yelled Hoshi.  
  
"So you're coming with me," asked Jason.  
  
"No," shouted Hoshi, "it means I'm going to do this." She kicked in the stomach. Jason was sent flying into the wall near by. Hoshi turned back to Yami. Yami mentally wincing remembering what Matt had told him. "Sorry about that Yami. I-"  
  
Ring, Ring.  
  
Hoshi blinked. She wondered what was ringing. Looking into her bag she notice it was her phone. "Hello," she said. "Yeah dad?"  
  
While Hoshi was having that conversation with her dad, Yami was praying that she would say yes to his offer. I mean she said she would to Jason but she could have been just saying that to get Jason off her case. But Yami doubted that.  
  
"What!!!!!!!"  
  
Yami looked at Hoshi. She turned pale and was very upset. She hung up. She turned to Yami, "Yami sorry but there something I got to do." Yami could see the unshed tears forming in her eyes.  
  
*Something wrong Hoshi never this upset,* thought Yami. He nodded. Hoshi turned and ran. *I'll find out what happen. I just hope Hoshi doesn't kill me for following her.* Yami silently ran after Hoshi.  
  
~*~  
  
Merry Christmas and don't forget to Review. That will one of the best Christmas present I could get for you. 


	11. Accident

NB: I'm back. Hi there all. Sorry if I keep you waiting. Kinda forgot I had this story left. Since present is being put aside until I figure out how to continue it and I've been working on the Beyblade Stories. It seems that Kaira's Of a Deep Blue is hitting off real well.  
  
Ray: Well it is very humorous.  
  
NB: True. Go and read it if you want to know what I mean. While you're at it read More than meets the Eye. That's one good too in my option. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Also I'm sorry to say that I'll be moving out of the Yugioh section to the Beyblade. Cause it's getting a little crowded in here. Also any help on the Present will be greatly appreciation.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Accident  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Last Time~~  
  
  
  
"What!!!!!!!"  
  
Yami looked at Hoshi. She turned pale and was very upset. She hung up. She turned to Yami, "Yami sorry but there something I got to do." Yami could see the unshed tears forming in her eyes.  
  
*Something wrong Hoshi never this upset,* thought Yami. He nodded. Hoshi turned and ran. *I'll find out what happen. I just hope Hoshi doesn't kill me for following her.* Yami silently ran after Hoshi.  
  
~~Seconds Before~~  
  
"Yeah Dad," said Hoshi. She was wondering why her father was calling her like this. He rarely called her. Heck she rarely used her phone.  
  
::Hoshi this is really important. The hospital called. Matt has been attack by someone."  
  
Hoshi's eyes grew wide. "What!!!!!!"  
  
::The police haven't caught the person responsible yet. I just wanted to tell you he at Domino City Hospital, on the third floor room 141. The doctors said he'll be find, the injuries were not that bad. But he hasn't woken up yet.::  
  
"Thanks Dad." Hoshi hung up. She turned to Yami. She could feel the unshed tears building up. "Sorry Yami but there something I need to do." Yami nodded and Hoshi ran off. Little did she know that Yami was following her.  
  
Hoshi ran all the way to Domino City Hospital. Not even bothering to ask if her brother condition has improved, or waiting to see a doctor about her brother she ran up to the third floor with Yami following closely behind. Normally Hoshi would have realize that Yami was following her due to her training as a martial artist but she was so caught up in finding out what happen to Yamato she didn't notice. She ran into Yamato's room, ignoring the nurse orders to stop.  
  
"Hoshi," asked Matt. He had just regain conscious.  
  
"Matt are you alright," she asked.  
  
"I'm fine Hoshi. How did you know that I was here," asked Matt.  
  
"Long story. What happen?"  
  
Out side Yami was listening. He shooed the doctor away so Matt and Hoshi could have some privately.  
  
"I was walking on the street when suddenly the area turned pitched black. I mean everything was cold and dark. Before I knew I was attacked by something that looked a lot like a monster from the duel monster game."  
  
*The Shadow Realm,* thought Yami and Hoshi.  
  
"Why did they attack you," asked Hoshi. *Smart question Hoshi. You know exactly why they attacked Matt.*  
  
"I don't know. It could be some madman idea of a joke. Dad didn't want to worry you but he almost got attack be by one of these monsters."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It happen just before he left for his trip. You know the one for two weeks when that storm hit. Dad was in a hurry and he didn't want to worry you. He already felt bad about leaving you home alone for two weeks," said Matt.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that these monster are attacking you because of me," mumble Hoshi.  
  
"It's not your fault sis. It just happened. So what if you have the hardest destiny. You manage to live each day and to continue onward. That takes a lot of courage, bravely, smarts, and a strong spirit," said Matt.  
  
*If Matt and Mr. Ishida were attacked, then that means Hoshi will be next. But who's behind this? Most importantly why,* thought Yami.  
  
Clack, Clack. Yami pretend to be doing something as a doctor came into view. "Mr. Ishida," he said.  
  
Matt looked up. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry. But I just receive news that your father was attack. He's in the emergency room right now. There is a 90% chance that he will make it through. His wounds aren't as bad as yours were. He, like you, will have to stay over night."  
  
*This isn't good,* thought Yami. Funny thing is that Matt was thing the same thing too.  
  
"You can go home as soon as you recover," said the Doctor.  
  
"Thank you," said Matt. *Hoshi going to break down soon. She needs to go home and rest,* thought Matt.  
  
"Hoshi why don't..." he was cut off as a mob of reporters came running into the room, shouting question.  
  
"Yamato who did this to you?" "Who is this girl next to you?" "What happen?" "Can you give us what exactly happen?" "Is that girl your girlfriend?"  
  
"QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone grew silent. Hoshi was looking very angry, Matt was also looking very uh pissed would be the right word to use.  
  
"Can you please get out," asked Matt.  
  
"Can we ask a few questions?"  
  
"Fine," said Matt.  
  
"Who is that girl next to you? Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"No this isn't my girlfriend. My girlfriend is in another city at the moment. This is just a friend who happen to learn about my accident and is visiting," said Matt.  
  
The reporters scribed fast on their notepads, writing down all that Yamato had just said. It wasn't before long before questions were being shouted out again. Hoshi just sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
~~ Hours Later ~~  
  
Yami had left to go home. Night had fallen and it was getting dark. On his way home he passed by the park. Yami blinked, sitting there on the bench in the middle of the snowfall was Hoshi. She was unaware that Yami was standing there. "Hey there Hoshi," said Yami.  
  
Hoshi looked up. "Hi Yami. What are doing out here so late?"  
  
"I should ask you that."  
  
"Just thinking. Sorry about leaving you like that. My dad gave me a call. Matt and him are in the hospital because someone attacked them. No one knows who though."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
Snow began to fall lightly as the stars started to come out. "Hey Yami," said Hoshi, "Thanks for worrying about me."  
  
"What do you mean," stammered Yami.  
  
"I mean I knew that you followed me. I didn't know at that it was you and I was more concern about Matt, that I didn't notice at first that you were following me. But during the time the reporters were there I notice that you were standing outside the room. I asked the doctor if he knew how long you had been standing there and he told me you arrive shortly after I did," said Hoshi.  
  
"So you're not angry at me," asked Yami.  
  
"Nope. Unless you want me to. By the way Yami," said Hoshi.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll accept your offer. I would love to go to the festival with you," said Hoshi.  
  
"That's great," said Yami. He was mentally dancing for joy. This was the best day of his life. He couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"I'll see you at school tomorrow then," said Hoshi. She got up and started walking towards her house.  
  
"Yeah see you tomorrow," said Yami. He rushed home.  
  
"My you're certainly happy," said Sourogku  
  
"Yeah. Hoshi said yes," replied a very happy Yami.  
  
"To what?"  
  
"I asked her to the festival and she said yes," answered Yami.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Very."  
  
~~ Meanwhile ~~  
  
Hoshi laid down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. *This festival maybe fun for once,* thought Hoshi. She sat up and looked out the window. *Hmm this is going to be the best festival I ever seen. I just know it,* thought Hoshi, *Maybe one day I'll tell Yami exactly how I feel. Maybe one day I'll find out what my dreams are telling.* Meanwhile Yami was thinking the same thing. There was a shooting star passing overhead. Both of them just so happen to wish upon it.  
  
Somewhere in the heavens, the gods of fate, destiny, and love heard the wish of Hoshi and Yami. And they were going to make them come true. Looks like Yami and Hoshi's wishes are about to come true as we come down with the final chapters just ahead of us.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: Well that was fun. But what I said is true. We are coming down to the last chapters of High School Days. I say probably four to five more chapters at the most. Unless I decided to stretch it. Well up next is the long awaited festival. So how will Yami and Hoshi fare on this night and will the words of love finally come out? Find out next time on High Schools Days; Hoshi Matsuri, the Star Festival.  
  
Gee I'm starting to sound like the DBZ or Tenchi endings.  
  
Ray: Well review. Bye. 


	12. Hoshi Matsuri Part 1

NB: Okay I'm back. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Hoshi Matsuri part 1  
  
~~The next day~~ 11:45~~ Lunch~~  
  
Joey and Yami sat down in a quiet place. It took a while but they manage to avoid their fan groups. Hoshi was helping a teacher with something so she wouldn't be joining them for lunch. Yami was in a very happy mood.  
  
"Why are you so happy," Joey asked his best friend.  
  
"Hoshi said yes," replied Yami.  
  
"To what," asked a confused Joey.  
  
"The festival."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"See! I told ya," said Joey.  
  
"What," asked Yami. It was his turn to be confused.  
  
"I knew you were going to ask her. This just proves even more that you like her," said Joey.  
  
"What?!"  
  
~~Meanwhile~~  
  
Across the school campus, Hoshi was having a private talk with her Digimon, Gatomon. She had finish helping the teacher when Gatomon appeared in front of her. Luckily there was no one around. As soon as they got to a private place Hoshi scolded Gatomon for coming here. Gatomon was supposed to be in the digital world helping Gennai with whatever he needed help with.  
  
"Gatomon you know you shouldn't be here," Hoshi scolded her digital partner.  
  
"Sorry Hoshi," said Gatomon.  
  
Hoshi sighed. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Gennai heard about Matt's and your dad's attack. He was worried and send me to look after you," answered the feline Digimon.  
  
"That real nice of him. But I can't have you here right now," answered Hoshi.  
  
"True," said Gatomon, "So I'll watch you from a distance like we used to."  
  
"Great idea Gatomon," said Hoshi. "But right now I need you to get out of here before someone sees you."  
  
Gatomon nodded in agreement and before anyone could see her she darted out of sight. Hoshi walked away from the area. Lunch would be ending soon and she will have to get to class. Though she told her partner and friend to go home, she could feel Gatomon watching from the shadows. She smiled. That was one of the qualities she liked best about Gatomon.  
  
~~That Afternoon~~  
  
Hoshi sweatdropped walked through the shopping mall. She knew it was a mistake to ask Mimi to help her with picking out a dress actually it was more of a kimono for her. Luckily Sora and Kari were coming along so hopefully they'll stop Mimi from going out of control. They were here to pick out their kimonos for their festival that was coming up. Hoshi sweatdropped a bigger drop as Mimi dragged her into a bigger store than the last one. Kari and Sora were right behind her.  
  
"This is so cool," said Kari.  
  
"Yea this festival is going to be the greatest," said Mimi.  
  
"So did Matt ask you out, Mimi," asked Sora.  
  
"Of course," she replied. "What about you Sora? Did Tai finally ask you out?"  
  
Sora laughed. "Yeah but it took him forever."  
  
"Kari who are you going with," asked Hoshi.  
  
"You know," answered the Child of Light.  
  
"Tk," the other three girls replied.  
  
"The one and only. It was hard for him to ask me since Davis kept interrupting," said Kari. "Hey Hoshi are you going to your festival?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mimi, Sora, and Kari grinned evilly. Hoshi once again sweatdrop and told herself that, that was a BIG mistake.  
  
"Who are you going with," they asked.  
  
Hoshi slowly backed away. "Uhh listen guys. I really don't want to talk about."  
  
"C'mon please," they said.  
  
"Later. I need a kimono for this festival or I will not be going," said Hoshi. "I'll just have to tell my partner I can't go. Too bad he was a cutie. And he'll be so disappointed." That got Mimi, Sora, and Kari snapped out of their "find out who Hoshi's boyfriend is" and into "time to get a kimono". They dragged Hoshi the next department.  
  
~~Night of the Festival~~ 7:30~~  
  
Hoshi sat in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. Yami would be here any moment now and she wasn't ready yet. Or at least she thought she wasn't. When she was finally satisfy with her hair and had just put on her favorite star necklace the doorbell rang. She ran to the door and opened it.  
  
"Yes," said Hoshi. She blinked twice. *Yami looks great,* she thought.  
  
Yami was dress in a dark blue kimono just a pure dark blue. Despite the fact that there was nothing else Hoshi couldn't help but think that Yami looked uh hot in it.  
  
Yami blinked, Hoshi was wearing a white kimono with a Sakura tree on, with Sakura petals falling off it. Her long blond hair was tied into a braid, which fell to her waist.  
  
"Shall we go," said Yami snapping out of his trance.  
  
Hoshi smiled and said, "Sure."  
  
~*~At the Festival~*~  
  
Hoshi looked around. This was her first festival here and man did it surprise her. They meant up with Joey who was looking for his date Mai. It was really nice. Hoshi knew she was going to have a fun time at this festival.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: There we are. I'm done.  
  
**Ray walks into the notes.**  
  
Ray: Hey Hoshi. Sorry I'm late.  
  
NB: I forgive you Ray but it's the end of the chapter.  
  
Ray: It is? Oh.  
  
NB: That's okay just show up for the chapter okay?  
  
Ray: Sure. But Kai wants us now. It's time for practice.  
  
NB: Really? Okay then don't forget to review. I got to go. See you later. ^_~ 


	13. Hoshi Matsuri Part 2

NB: Here's the next chapter. Finally the moment everyone has been waiting for.  
  
  
  
Yugi: What is it?  
  
NB: Ack! Yugi how when why?  
  
Yugi: to answer it in order how, through your door and then when was just now and why cause I was bore and am hiding from fan girls. Some are quite nice but some scare me. Before you ask Yami is still running. He doesn't realize that because you're over your crush with him and that you're moving out of the Yugioh Section that it's quite safe in here.  
  
NB: Oh Well know one with the fic.  
  
  
  
High School Days  
  
Chapter 13 Hoshi Matsuri Part 2  
  
Hoshi looked around. There were booths and lights everywhere. "So where do you want to go first," asked Yami.  
  
"I don't know. What do you suggest," said Hoshi. She smiled at Yami. Yami somewhat turned away to hide the blush that was growing on his face. Hoshi giggled and pulled Yami to a game booth.  
  
"Where are we going," asked Yami as he let himself be pulled by Hoshi.  
  
Hoshi keep on pulling and said, "Well since you didn't answer me earlier question. You're going to win me a prize."  
  
"A-a pr-prize."  
  
Hoshi stopped pulling him for a moment, "Don't tell me the Champion of the Duelist Kingdom is afraid of one little game. You were crowned the King of Games were you not?"  
  
In an instant Yami had his confidant back. "Let's go," he said. They stopped at a ring toss booth. Yami paid for a game. After a few minutes Hoshi walked away with a very cute looking bear.  
  
They continue walk though the Festival grounds. They often stopped game or two and every time Hoshi walked away with a prize. They stopped at another game. This game was you had to toss the ball into the right cup for a prize. It was looked fairly simple but the cups were moving. As they got closer to the game booth the saw Mai and Joey as Joey tried to win a prize for Mai. Mai was standing next to him encouraging him to keep on going.  
  
"Hello Joey, Mai," said Yami as he and Hoshi stopped at the booth.  
  
"Hello Yami. Who's the girl," said Mai.  
  
"It's Yami's girlfriend, Hoshi," teased Joey.  
  
"Girlfriend huh," said Mai.  
  
Hoshi and Yami both turned a bright red and looked away. "I see what you mean Joey," said Mai.  
  
"Anyway Joey aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend," said Hoshi with the same teasing voice. It was both Joey and Mai's turn to blush and look away.  
  
Joey, who finally stopped blushing, stopped playing for awhile and turned to introduce Mai to Hoshi. "Mai this is Hoshi. Hoshi this is Mai."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Hoshi. She moved the prizes from her right hand so she could shake hands with Mai.  
  
"Same here," said Mai shaking Hoshi's hands. "Were did you get all those prizes?"  
  
"I just dragged Yami to every game booth we saw," replied Hoshi. "It's quite easy when you challenge him."  
  
"True. It runs through his veins. Yami just can't turn down a challenge," said Mai after thinking about. Yami on the other hand was turning a very ruddy color.  
  
"So Yami are you here to win a prize," asked Joey.  
  
Yami just raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you think?"  
  
"I take it as a yes," said Joey. "But good luck on this game. It's hard."  
  
Yami paid and gave it try. Each time he missed. "No joke," said Yami.  
  
Joey nodded, "Yeah I have been playing for a while now and I still haven't won."  
  
"Let me try," said Hoshi. She paid for a game and in the first try she sank in it. She blinked twice before turning back to the others. "That was easy." Everyone face-faulted.  
  
Mai regain her composer and said, "Well if she can do it so can I." She paid for a game and in two tries she too won. Both Hoshi and Mai walked away with two cute rainbow colors dolphins. "Wow I won a game even the King of Games couldn't win," mumbled Mai. Joey and Yami had there mouths hanging, gaping the fact they were just beaten by theirs dates at a simple game they just spend forever on.  
  
"Did Hoshi and Mai just win the game we took forever on and still didn't win," asked Joey.  
  
"Seems that way," replied Yami.  
  
"Wow," said Joey.  
  
"No joke."  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
Yami and Hoshi were walking in the park next to the festival. No one was there, it was just themselves. "Wow it's beautiful like this," said Hoshi. She looked around. They had decorate the pathway with little glowing stars.  
  
"Yeah it's a lot better than last year," said Yami. Last they covered it in hearts and in Yami's option it was pretty bad. Yet this year it seemed different. Yami wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that Hoshi was standing next to him and he felt like he didn't have a care in the world or it was the fact he was just alone with her.  
  
There was a speakers system hidden in the within the trees around them. Softly music came from them.  
  
Out here in the quiet of the night, Beneath the stars and moon We both know we've got somethin' on our minds We won't admit, but it's true  
  
You look at me, I look away.  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you.  
  
Hoshi blushed a bit realizing how true the song was. She did have something on her mind and it was that she wanted to tell Yami how she really felt. Also like the song she was sacred what Yami would say.  
  
I practice all the thing that I could say, Line by line, every word I tell myself today could be the day, But every time, I lose my nerve  
  
I look at you, you look away  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you.  
  
Hoshi's blushed deep as she heard the song continue. Funny how true it was. She did practice all the thing she could possibly say but once again like the song she lost her nerve. Meanwhile Yami was having similar thoughts.  
  
Why, do you turn away? It must be, you're afraid like me I try, but I can't pretend that I Don't feel for you the way I do Can't you see?  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you.  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you.  
  
"Well," said Yami, "that was an interesting song.  
  
"Yeah" said Hoshi and under her breathe, she whisper to herself, "A little too interesting."  
  
They walked down farther. As another song was played.  
  
There's a calm surrender To the rush of day  
  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turn away  
  
So many things to tell her But how to make her see The truth about my past Impossible! She'll turn away from me  
  
Yami blushed a bit. It was like the song read his mind. He wanted to tell Hoshi everything but he was afraid of what she would say if she found out that he's really a spirit in a puzzle. He blushed a bit for some odd reason. (I don't even know myself.)  
  
Hoshi watched with curiously. "Yami are you feeling alright? You're turning a bright red."  
  
"No. There's nothing wrong," said Yami.  
  
He's holding back, he's hiding But what? I can't decide why wouldn't he be the king I know he is the king I see inside?  
  
It was Hoshi turn to blush now. *It's like the song read my mind. I know Yami is hiding something. But I don't know what it is. I know he's a king of games, but there more to this than I seem to see.*  
  
And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are  
  
It's enough for this Wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far  
  
And can you feel the love to tonight? The peace the evening brings The world for once, in perfect harmony With all it's living things  
  
It's enough to make Kings and vagabonds Believe the very best  
  
There a time for everyone If they only learn That the twisting kaleidoscope Moves us all in turn  
  
There's a rhyme and reason To the wild outdoors  
  
When the heart of this Star-crossed voyager Beats in time with yours  
  
And can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far Stealing through the night's uncertainties Love is where we are  
  
It enough for this Wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far  
  
And can you feel the love tonight How it's laid to rest  
  
It's enough to make Kings and vagabonds Believe the very best  
  
It's enough to make Kings and vagabonds Believe the very best  
  
Hoshi and Yami were halfway though the entire pathway. "Well this has certainly been fun Yami," said Hoshi. "Thank for taking me."  
  
"It was my pleasure," said Yami.  
  
We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
No one told me, I was going to find you  
  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
  
When I lost hope  
  
You were there to remind me  
  
This is the start  
  
They neared the end. Both Yami an Hoshi were partly sad cause they enjoyed walking down that path with each other.  
  
And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I want to be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I want to be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
"Hey Hoshi," said Yami. "Yes?"  
  
"I want you to know. That I'll never leave your side unless you want me," he said. Hoshi looked at him a bit surprise at him.  
  
"Thank you Yami. That means a lot to me," said Hoshi. Knew there was somebody somewhere  
  
I need love in the dark  
  
Now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Nothing is going to tear us apart  
  
And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I want to be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
"Hey Yami," started Hoshi. "I wanna tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's could be good or bad news depending how you see it. Also so more bad news too. I'll be leaving for the summer to go with my brother on his tour but I don't think I'll be staying in Domino City for long."  
  
Yami's heart fell when he heard that. "Hoshi wait before you continue any further I want you to know something."  
  
Hoshi looked at Yami confuse, "huh?"  
  
Yami put his hand up to Hoshi's face, looking straight into her sapphire eyes. "Hoshi I love you. You took my heart the day we met. I understand if you hate.." He was going to continue but Hoshi stopped him with a kiss that was so powerful that Yami didn't want to end. "Does that answer your question whether or not if I hate you?"  
  
"Yes it does," said Yami.  
  
Life is a road and I wanna keep goin  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin on  
  
Starting out on our journey  
  
"God you don't know how long I wanted to do that," said Hoshi.  
  
"I wanted it from day 1," said Yami.  
  
"Me too," said Hoshi, "me too."  
  
And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
  
Love a river I wanna keep flowin In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
  
With you...  
  
They walked out the pathway after saying hi to Mai and Joey who were headed towards the pathway themselves to get some peace and quiet. Lucky for both them the fan girls decided to leave them alone for tonight and just stick with their own dates.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thanks again, Yami for taking me. I haven't had this much fun in awhile," said Hoshi.  
  
"Any time koi," he said.  
  
Hoshi put a teasing smile, "Well good night then my love."  
  
Yami smiled back at her and kissed her on her forehead. "Good night my little starlight."  
  
They parted for the night, not knowing if they weren't careful something bad was going to happen and it could either break them apart again or keep them together forever. ~*~ Yugi: Kawaii!  
  
NB: Thanks Yugi. Well to all of you reviewers you got you're wish. They got the first kiss but this isn't the end of the story. So stay tune for the next chapter. 


	14. The Truth

NB: You thought it was over but it's not. This fic still got a few more chapters to go.  
  
Yugi: What's going to happen?  
  
NB: Can't tell you that Yugi. But I need to answer some reviews. Which I haven't been answering for a few chapters.  
  
To Tera Earth: Don't worry Yami will tell Hoshi all to soon. It actually starts in this chapter. But I wouldn't say anything else so I don't ruin the chapter for you.  
  
To(MoonStargurl114@aol.com) : Well I don't know about a sequel right now. But if you are talking about a sequel from where I left from the last chapter well here's the next chapter.  
  
To Lady Yami: Well I to be completely honest with you I don't play flute. I actually play the clarinet. But I always wanted to play the flute. Thanks for all the reviews though.  
  
To Buka2000: Well the main reason is that I can't write Joe to well. Him and Mimi. But the digimon characters don't often appear. You see more of Matt because he's Hoshi's brother. But the digimon factor plays a rather small role for some reason in this story. I have no idea why I wrote it like that though.  
  
Okay now let's get on with the story. Where's Kirara?  
  
Yugi: Who?  
  
NB: Oh never mind.  
High School Days  
  
Chapter 14 The Truth  
  
Yami walked back home, almost skipping in completely joy. Hoshi loved him back. He couldn't be anymore happier. Just as he turned the corner towards the game shop, he felt an enormous amount of power coming from the last place he would want it to come. It was coming from Hoshi's house.  
  
Yami raced back towards him love's house.  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi locked the door. This night was for the memory books. "So how was your night," came a voice.  
  
Hoshi just smiled, "Well enough that you must have already know with all that spying you did."  
  
Gatomon came out of the shadows. "I didn't to that much I left you alone with you're king of games," she protest.  
  
"See you were spying," said Hoshi, "Other wise you would have never known that I called him that."  
  
"Uh oh," said Gatomon.  
  
"Uh oh would be the right words my dear partner," said Hoshi, "but you're lucky that I'm in a good mood tonight."  
  
"Is that good," asked her partner.  
  
"Well for now yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really," said Hoshi gigging at her partner's action. Of them again she was quite know for her violent reaction when it comes to certain things. Lucky for Gatomon Yami put Hoshi in a very good mood. In such a good mood that nothing could break it. Unless you count what's going to happen next.  
  
Both Hoshi and Gatomon gasped in part fear and part surprised, as the room became pitched black. "What the," said Hoshi. *Wait I seem to recognize this place. Yes I'm sure this is the Shadow Realm. But how did we get here?*  
  
"Hoshi!" Came a voice. Hoshi was suddenly filled with fear. It was the same kind thing that happened in her dreams yet it was different but still all the same. To make it worse she recognized the voice. It was Yami.  
  
Yami came into the house. Almost running into his starlight.  
  
"Hoshi," he said, his voice filled with worry, "Are you all right."  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I think," said Hoshi.  
  
"At last I will have my revenge," hissed a voice that sounded like it was just dieing for blood. Hoshi felt a chill go down her back. She really wasn't liking this. She felt Yami wrap his arms around her, protecting her from harm.  
  
Hoshi's eyes widen in fear and shock. Something was growing in front of them. A shadow of something. It finally took the shape of what looked like a man yet it wasn't. Hoshi was used to seeing Digimon of all sorts up not even the most hideous Digimon could compared to this. What ever it was that was standing in front of her was indeed a man yet not.  
  
He was deformed in all sorts of ways. Blood dripped over his thorn clothes. Hoshi could almost swear that she could see some bones. Skin was hanging down as if the man hadn't been fed at all. The man's right arm had an arm of a monster. His hair was limped and gray. Hoshi was almost trembling in fear. Nothing that she had ever seen in the digital world could compare to this. She almost vomit at the sight him.  
  
"Who are you," demanded Yami.  
  
"Nothing of your concern dear pharaoh," said the man.  
  
"I'm making it my concern," growled Yami.  
  
Hoshi looked at Yami, questions were already being to grow within her mind nothing made much sense. *Pharaoh what does this man mean. On second thought who is that man?*  
  
"Fine then," said the man. "though I'm surprised that you don't recognize me pharaoh after all you did send me here in the first."  
  
"You think I would remember if I send you to the Shadow Realm or not. Beside I hardly remember you because you looked so hideous," answered Yami.  
  
"Yes that was all because of your queen that is standing beside you," hissed the man. "She did this all to me. She cut off my arm and cause all these wounds. Centuries in the Shadow Realm has also done its work. I had to fight a monster to gain this arm."  
  
"What are you talking about," snarled Yami.  
  
The man just laughed, "You mean to tell that the great pharaoh doesn't not even recognize his own wife when he sees her?"  
  
Yami took a look at Hoshi. He had his hunch but he was never sure. Being locked away for 5,000 years didn't help his memory. For what he could remember Hoshi did look just like his Hoshi years ago. Even the name was the same for crying out loud! At times he wonder if he fell in love with Hoshi due the great similarity between his previous wife and this girl he met at school.  
  
Hoshi looked back at Yami with equal confusion. "Yami could you explain," she asked. This wasn't getting her anywhere but more confused.  
  
"Uh well it's like this love," said Yami, "To make a long story short. I was a pharaoh about 5,000 years ago. I was sealed into the puzzle you always see me wearing. It's call the Millennuim Puzzle, Yugi figure it out about 3 years ago and set me free. Years ago I used to play this game call Yami no Yugi in this realm for great power. I eventually seal it or tried to at least and I was sealed into the Puzzle for that. This place is call." He was cut off when Hoshi interrupted him.  
  
"The Shadow Realm. Right? Well at least part of it makes sense now," said Hoshi.  
  
"But," said Yami only to be cut off by Hoshi again.  
  
"I've been having dreams for a good part of my life and if what this man is say is true well then the dreams I have been having are my past with you or so I think," said Hoshi.  
  
"Ahem," said the man, "If we could cut the reunion for later when I take both of your souls I could get out here."  
  
Hoshi partly sweatdropped at the man's remarked. Was everyone out to get her or something? Cause this sounded rather familiar to what most Digimon say to her just to get the power of her crest.  
  
Whispering into Yami's ear she asked, "How do we get rid of him?"  
  
Yami looked at Hoshi before answering, "Uh beat him again. By beating him he's send to back into the Shadow Realm and we can leave."  
  
"Oh that's all," asked Hoshi.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Hoshi turned to the man. "Well I don't know who you are."  
  
She was cut off by the man to which she glared at for being so rude even though she did moments ago. "I'm Nakago[1]," he said.  
  
Hoshi continue to glare and finished what she was saying, "Well Nakago. I don't like when people challenge me. So I'll reply your challenge and counter it with my partner Gatomon."  
  
Both Yami and Nakago were confused on this "Gatomon" until a cat came out from behind Hoshi.  
  
Nakago laughed out loud. "Is that what's supposed to beat me? What are you going to do scratch me to death?"  
  
Yami looked at Hoshi and asked her, "Are you sure about this koi?"  
  
Hoshi smiled at him, "Of course. You trust me don't you?"  
  
"Yeah," said Yami, "But.."  
  
Hoshi cut him off. "Then that's all you need to do. This guy is underestimating my partner so his in for a big surprised. Gatomon Digivolution activate."  
  
A bright light filled the area as words that only were familiar to Hoshi rang out. "Gatomon digivole to.... Angewoman."  
  
Both Nakago and Yami's eyes went wide when they saw that the little cat when to a full-grown angel.  
  
"Wha," said Nakago.  
  
"How did that happen," asked Yami to Hoshi.  
  
She smiled and said, "Well that's another story."  
  
"Another story?"  
  
"Hai. It's just as confusing as your so I'll explain it to you later. Now Gatomon let's take him out of the game," said Hoshi looking at her partner. It reminded her of the battles in the digital world.  
  
Gatomon nodded and began to fire up a celestial arrow. Nakago growled in anger. "I'm not going down with out a fight. Gatomon fired her arrow. Just as it when to him, Nakago suddenly disappeared and then he reappeared: behind Hoshi. A blade also a appeared within his hands and he pressed it against Hoshi's neck.  
  
"Now Pharaoh if you don't want you dear wife getting hurt I suggest you hand of the puzzle and then make no fights when I send your soul to the graveyard. Don't worry you would be separated from your wife for long. I'll make sure to send her after you after I have some fun with her," said Nakago. He licked his lips and then tightened his grip on Hoshi. Hoshi closed her eyes from the pain. He was really hurting her. But that pain was still minimum compared to what she had felt 5,000 years ago and not to mention when she was in the digital world.  
  
"Hoshi," cried out Yami. This was so much like his dream. It wasn't the same person but someone was hurting his starlight. He didn't want to lose her again. Not after finding her after all these years.  
  
Suddenly there was a bright glow in the air. A symbol appeared on Hoshi's chest. If you could see Gatomon's eyes you could see that they when wide in shock. Yami recognize the symbol that appeared on his love's chest. It was her symbol, her power, the power of Peace.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: Don't get mad that I'm ending it here. It's a part writer blocks but I wanted to get it posted. But now I want you to be honest to me. Who thought it was Pegasus that was going to attack them? Well?  
  
**Many hands raise their hands. NB sees a familiar face.** NB: Kaira?!  
  
Kaira: Hey Hoshi.  
  
NB: I fooled you didn't I?  
  
Kaira: ( how could you do that to me? Tell me it was Pegasus and then change.  
  
NB: I decide that I had enough of him trashing my fics as the bad so I changed it. By the way [1] that was a name taken out of the Fushigi Yugi. One (in my option) a bad guy. No like him. Well don't forget to review. The next chapter will be out when I figure out how to write it. 


	15. Explanation and Leaving

NB: Okay sorry peeps for the long wait.  
  
Ray: It has been always since you have updated this story hasn't it?  
  
NB: Yeah for the longest time I had a huge writer blocks. I had no idea what to write and when I did it came very slowly.  
  
Ray: That's okay.  
  
NB: Thanks Ray. Beside this is the perfect place since Hidemi isn't too happy to what's happening in the next chapter of, Of a Deep Blue."  
  
Ray: O.o You told her?!  
  
NB: Yeah and that was one of the biggest mistakes I have made in my entire life. Though Kaira took it rather well.  
  
Ray: O.O She did what?!  
  
NB: Strange isn't it?  
  
Ray: Yeah.  
  
Yugi: Hey Hoshi, Ray.  
  
Ray/ NB: Yugi?  
  
Yugi: You think I miss this chapter. I need new hiding places too. I remember how many times I've nearly or have been kidnapped since Yugioh first came out.  
  
Ray: Yeah I know how you feel. Hoshi is really good to her favorite characters. You only have to worry when she's on sugar high.  
  
NB: **Blush** thanks Ray.  
  
Yugi: So what happens in this chapter?  
  
NB: Just read it. Now let's start this story. Wait a minute. Where's Kirara?  
  
Ray: That's a good question. I haven't seen her all day.  
  
NB: Yugi pretty please with sugar on top do the disclaimers. I promise Ray I wouldn't make him do them.  
  
Yugi: As long as you keep your notes open as a hiding place sure.  
  
NB: Deal.  
  
Yugi: Nagareboshi doesn't own Digimon or Yugioh.  
  
~*~  
  
High Schools Days  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Explanation and Leaving  
  
~*~Last Time~*~  
  
Suddenly there was a bright glow in the air. A symbol appeared on Hoshi's chest. If you could see Gatomon's eyes you could see that they when wide in shock. Yami recognize the symbol that appeared on his love's chest. It was her symbol, her power, the power of Peace.  
  
~*~  
  
"What?!"  
  
Nakago's face held surprise and shocked. Never in his life did he remember when the queen did this. Suddenly he was pushed away from Hoshi. She collapsed to the ground gasping for a breath. Yami ran up to his love.  
  
"Hoshi," he asked.  
  
Hoshi wheezed for a breath. It took awhile for the air to come back regularly. "I'm fine I think," she finally said.  
  
Gatomon landed near her partner and Yami. She fired up another arrow. This time she would hit her mark. "Celestial Arrow!"  
  
Nakago was still shocked at what the former queen did that he never noticed the arrow until it was too late. "NO," he screamed. He disappeared within a flash. The room returned back to normal. Gatomon dedigivole and disappeared out of sight. She knew her partner and lover wanted some time alone.  
  
Hoshi was shaking in Yami's arms, tears threatening to fall. The fear of nearly dieing like that was still there. Funny, she could face danger and evil in the eye, survived a good part of her life in the Digital World, faced many people who were trying to kill her but yet she was still was shaken up from this. Yet you couldn't blame her. All it did was bring back terrible memories. They stay on the floor in Hoshi's living room. Thank goodness that her father was away for the next two days. Yami didn't say anything but whisper comforting words to her.  
  
"Hoshi are you alright," Yami finally asked after a few moments of silent.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah just a bit scared at what happened."  
  
~*~Half an hour later~*~  
  
Hoshi sipped at the tea that Yami made for her. She was feeling better, but she couldn't shake the darkness she felt within the Shadow Realm. She never seen or felt anything like it.  
  
Yami sat across from her. "Love I know you're a bit of shock on what just happen but how did you make that symbol appear."  
  
Hoshi frowned, she didn't know how she did it. "I don't know. It just does that time to time. It thought it was just a side effect of me living in the Digital World for so long."  
  
"What is the Digital World?"  
  
"Well that's a little hard to explain."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Well you see the Digital World is a world in the computer made completely of data. There are creatures call Digital Monsters or Digimon for short that inhabit there. But they are still living creatures even if they are made of data. There all kinds of Digimon, much like Duel Monsters. They come in all shapes and sizes. Some good, some bad."  
  
"Some good, some bad?"  
  
"There are some that would give their lives to protect their family or partner, like Gatomon, some who are give an area to protect or an item, like my friend Lilymon." Hoshi showed Yami a picture of Lilymon. "There are some who just evil and want to take over the world, like Daemon." Hoshi took out another picture. This time it was a picture of Daemon.  
  
"Wow," said Yami, "I've never anything like this. I guess they are like Duel Monster in a way."  
  
"Hai but add the fact that they're nothing like you never seen before. Then again after this trip to the shadow realm, I'm not too sure anymore. But I'm not the only one with partner or connection to the digital world. Matt and my other brother TK also have partners. So do plenty of my friends you've already met, Tai, Sora, Davis and Ken are just a few to name off the back. But they all different partners and each one of them has a crest."  
  
"A crest?"  
  
"Well that's a even harder to explain. You see everyone one has strong trait or power. Taking a guess your crest would either be Darkness or Courage. Something like that to the point. Matt's crest is Friendship, TK's would be Hope. His girlfriend, Kari is Light and it goes on and on. Mines is Peace."  
  
"Just like your power."  
  
"Actually I had no idea I could do that. Then again I kinda did but never knew what it was. It just kicked in every so often. The same things happens with Kari and Tk too."  
  
"I can't explain Kari and Tk's powers but yours was just as hard to figure out. But then again from what you tell me I wouldn't be surprised if your life has been rather chaotic."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"There's often a balance in power. Where there is light there is darkness. There must always be a balance. Even nature has it's own balance as each season turns."  
  
"Understandable. But what does this have to do with my life being chaotic?"  
  
"Your power is peace right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So by following the same rule as light and darkness you should have a counterpart who uses the power of chaos," Yami explained. He was still a bit lost on everything Hoshi was explaining, but he's getting the hang of what Hoshi is talking about. Hoshi was in similar state.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence passed for a little while. Then Hoshi spoke again, "So you know my story now. How about you tell me yours? Like how you got free of the puzzle and do you remember how you got in? I haven't dreamed that far."  
  
"How about you tell me about your dreams first and then I'll tell you all I can remember."  
  
Hoshi let out a small sigh. "When I was young I was taken into the Digital World. It's where I grew up. Nothing was the same when I returned back to the real world. I just didn't seem to fit in. It was like I'm not a Digimon or Human, two worlds yet I don't seem to it in any of the two worlds. That's why when you first met me I tried to hide in the shadows. But I soon found out that no matter what I did I would always attract attention. There's more to me then what you see. A part of me is lost, searching for answers to why I was brought to the Digital World and other things like that. Another part just wants to hide her feelings where another is lost in past. Half the time I act like everything is alright and everyone is fooled by it. Half the time I fool myself." Hoshi looked at Yami, "You're the first who looked past that mask Yami. You and Joey are the first one beside the Digidestineds and my parents. But I learned that they can't always be there for me. Especially now with Dad going everywhere and Matt is with Mom and this is a new town to me. As for the dreams I had them as long as I can remember. It's just lately they're better longer and what seems more happy. Then you remember that night we both ran into each other."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It was nightmare, not a dream. It was dark and I saw Pegasus and all different creatures from the Duel Monsters. I remember seeing someone and having this feeling that I didn't want them there. I believe that person was you." Hoshi looked at Yami. She closed her eyes and then continue on with her story, "Then after tonight I was sure that it was you I saw in my dreams. But I still don't understand what happened."  
  
"You're not that only one," said Yami. "Hm where should I start?"  
  
"How about the beginning," joked Hoshi.  
  
Yami gave a warm smile to his love. At least the mood had lightened up a bit. It was always good to see Hoshi smile. It lit up his world a bit.  
  
"How much of the past do you remember," he asked.  
  
Hoshi shrugged. "I guess up to the nightmare."  
  
"Hm for short I became rather cold hearted when you died. Yugi was there; apparently he's your little brother or something like that. I guess I was so depressed plus the fact that the Shadow Realm was getting out of control. So I ended up sacrifice myself so that the Shadow Realm would be sealed forever. My soul was placed in the puzzle and 5,000 years later, Yugi who was reborn solved the puzzle and released. By then my memory was completely locked away. The Duelist Kingdom Tournament was set up by Pegasus to try and steal the puzzle and try to bring back his wife. That was also when Yugi started discovering that I exist within him. It was bit of a nasty shock for him."  
  
"Of course. It's not everyday in a normal human's life to find out that you got a 5,000 years old spirit living in you," chuckled Hoshi.  
  
"Normal human life?"  
  
"Yami," said Hoshi with a giggle, "My life was anything up normal. Remember that."  
  
"True."  
  
"So that's all?"  
  
"Yep," said Yami. "After that you can say that life has been really crazy."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So what now," Yami asked.  
  
Hoshi looked at the clock. "Well I would say that you head home it's almost midnight."  
  
"You sure you'll be alright by yourself," Yami asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"Yep. Gatomon is here to help me too. Not to mention a few others. Remind me to introduce them to you on day," Hoshi said with a smile.  
  
"More?"  
  
"Yep. Some to which are much bigger than Gatomon," said Hoshi.  
  
"Bigger than a Blue Eyes White Dragon," Yami asked. There was a hint of disbelief in his voice.  
  
Hoshi paused and thought for a moment. "Probably," she said, "If not the same size. If not them then there is probably a digimon out there that is the same size or bigger."  
  
"You're joking," said Yami.  
  
"No," said Hoshi as she blinked.  
  
"Bigger than Exodia?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Bigger than.."  
  
"Probably. Yami stop asking about the size of a digimon and head home before it gets any dark. It isn't very safe to walk home at this time of night. I don't want you to get hurt because you were here worrying about my safety. I told you that I'll be alright and I give you a call should any thing happen. Beside it's only another what seven hours before you see me again. I can wait that long right," said Hoshi.  
  
Yami finally gave in. "Alright." He gave Hoshi a kiss on her forehead and walked outside. "See tomorrow," he said.  
  
Hoshi smiled and winked. "Night Yami."  
  
Yami smirked and walked out the door. Boy Yugi was not going to believe this. Nope his hikari was defiantly not going to believe it.  
  
~*~A Few Months Later~*~  
  
School had flow rather quick for Yami, Joey and Hoshi. Yami and Hoshi became a couple at school and before she knew it she too had a fan club. In other words a bunch of foolish guys who wanted to steal a few kisses from her. It soon stopped after Yami had step in. Yet despite the fact that Yami had a girlfriend it didn't stop his fan group from trying to steal his stuff, get autographs, and such what. Hoshi couldn't even put a stop that.  
  
"Hoshi HELP!!!"  
  
Hoshi stiffed a giggle as she watched her boyfriend/past husband and his best friend once again run always from their fan groups. So the girls were a bit disappointed that both of them got hitch but that didn't stop them from chasing them.  
  
Oh yes before you ask Joey and Mai sort of when steady after the festival as well. I guess something happened when they were walking down that path too.  
  
Anyway as Hoshi tried not to giggle both Yami and Joey attempted to ditch their fan groups. Unfortunately it didn't work. So while Hoshi sat on the sidelines Yami and Joey were making the world record of running the mile run in under 5 minutes to which both were being followed by their fan groups who with out them noticing are doing more excise then what they normally do in PE.  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
Yami hugged Hoshi. This was the last time he was going to see Hoshi for a while. She was leaving on a trip to tour the world with her brother. "Yami don't look so sad. I promise I'll write. It's only for a month."  
  
"Yeah a whole month I don't get to see you," he said dejectedly.  
  
Hoshi playfully punch him. "Isn't that why I lend you my laptop. I didn't set up that chat room for nothing. You know how long it took me to create a program like that?"  
  
Yami smiled at her. "Yeah I know but it's not the same as seeing you everyday. Beside you could give Kaiba a run in his money when it comes to creating computer programs."  
  
"You big baby and what do you expect? After living in a world made completely of data you start to pick up a few things," said Hoshi.  
  
"I can see what you mean," said Yami. He gave Hoshi a kiss. "Be careful okay?"  
  
"Hey I'm a big girl now. I can take them," said Hoshi. "Beside Gatomon won't them have any say if they so much try to hurt me. Then again everyone won't let anyone laid a finger on me."  
  
"Everyone?"  
  
Hoshi waved her hand as if dismissing it. "Okay not everyone but nearly everyone."  
  
"I'm going to take your word on that one," said Yami. "So where is Gatomon anyway? I doubt there was anyway she could have passed as a pet."  
  
"Actually I didn't."  
  
Yami stared at Hoshi. "I must be hearing things. But wasn't that Gatomon's voice just come from your backpack? Or at least something that sounded like Gatomon."  
  
Hoshi nodded sheepishly. She then reach into her backpack and drew out what looked like a little puppy. "Yami meet Gatomon's rookie form, Salamon. She's pretending that she's my stuff animal since she doesn't want to travel in that 'accursed pet carriage' as she said."  
  
"Rookie form?"  
  
Hoshi nodded, "Yeah. Remember how I said there are seven basic levels of a digimon, egg, baby, in-training, champion, ultimate, and mega. This is Gatomon's rookie form where Gatomon is really a champion."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"FLIGHT 474 FROM DOMINO CITY TO NEW YORK, AMERICA IS BOARDING NOW," came the voice over the speakers.  
  
"Oops there's my flight Yami," said Hoshi. Grabbing Salamon and giving Yami one last kiss she waved goodbye and headed towards the docking area. "Bye Yami," she called. She boarded the flight where Matt was already waiting.  
  
"Yeah bye Hoshi see you in a month," said Yami. He stayed there until the plane took off. Then he turned around and walked away. It will be one month till he sees his girlfriend also in three weeks the whole gang will be back for the summer.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi: That was a good chapter.  
  
Ray: Yeah.  
  
NB: Only one more chapter to go now.  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
NB: Gotta do one during the summer so I can meet you guys. C'mon this is a Yugioh Digimon story. You've seen plenty of the Digimon now I'll show you guys as part of the Yugioh.  
  
Ray: I wonder how everyone else will react to you?  
  
NB: Matt's isn't going to be too happy.  
  
Yugi: True.  
  
Ray: Don't forget to review. There's still one more chapter so don't go anywhere. 


	16. Epilogue Come Again?

NB: Okay peeps. This is the last chapter!  
  
Yugi: You actually finished it.  
  
NB: Yep! I'm so happy. I finally finished a story with cutting it off from the real plot or discontinuing it.  
  
Yugi: Yay!  
  
*Ray walks in*  
  
Ray: Hi Hoshi, Yugi!  
  
NB/ Yugi: Hi Ray.  
  
Ray: So you finished this story didn't you Hoshi.  
  
NB: ^_^  
  
**Yami and Seto come running in followed by fan girls** Yami/Seto: Help!!!!  
  
Ray/Yugi: Shoots! **Both of them hide behind NB.  
  
**Kirara comes out** Kirara: What's going on here?  
  
NB: **pointing at Yami and Seto** Them.  
  
Kirara: Should I get rid of them?  
  
NB: The fan girls or Yami and Seto.  
  
Kirara: The fan girls.  
  
Ray/Yugi: Yes please!!!!  
  
NB: Wait just a moment Kirara before you go can you do the disclaimers?  
  
Kirara: Sure. My aibou doesn't own Yugioh or Digimon. It's the same thing as always.  
  
~*~  
  
High School Days Chapter 16 Come again?  
  
School is officially out. Summer has defiantly started. You want to know how you can tell? Gee I wonder could it be the fact that kids were hanging out at the beach and malls or maybe the fact that girls were buying new bathing suits to impress the guys or the guys showing off their bodies to impress the girls. It could just be the fact that the weather got warmer or there were more kids roaming the streets during the day. That or it's just me, a young authoress daydreaming that she rather still be on summer vacation and not stuck in school. But never the less school was out and kids were having the time of their lives.  
  
Somewhere in the proud city of Domino, in a little game shop, a boy laid on couch listening to music. Strangely it wasn't all rock or all pop, but an odd assortment of things. Little bit of rock here and there, some musical (two of which sounded very familiar), even a bit of romance songs. It's hard to explain that in that CD itself explained a good part of what happened to this boy over that pass half year.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami laid on the couch listening to the CD that Hoshi made for him before she left. He was waiting for his hikari and his friends to come back. They went out for some food shopping while Yami finished the rest of his chores. He took longer on them cause he knew that Tea would drag them to the mall before going food shopping. Not wanting get stuck carrying bags he took longer and insisted that they on ahead without him and that he would wait here. He tried to warn his hikari but Yugi had left before he could.  
  
Ashidori mo karukushite chao chao Torumono mo toriaezu chao chao Raion ga unaru mitai no raimei ga Taisan wo unagashite iru Dou naru no? Sou...mou sugu ame {Footsteps are lightly taken, chao chao But hurrying anyway, chao chao The thunder like a lion's roar Prompts a dispersion. What's going on? That's right...the rain's coming.}  
  
Dai kirai ame nanka chao chao Mou sukoshi itai noni Kaikan ga kaisan ni kawaru shunkan wo Raion ga isogaseta no wa Meihaku No! Meiwaku It's gonna rain! {I really hate the rain, chao chao I wanted to stay here a little longer, chao chao In the instant when the pleasant sensation was changed, When the lion made me hurry It was obvious, No! Annoying. It's gonna rain!}  
  
So now he was waiting for his Aibou and friends to return from Tea's shopping spree and food shopping. He was also waiting for the mail to arrive. Supposedly Hoshi's letter was coming today. She had send him an e- mail saying her computer was going haywire so she was going to use snail mail until she could convince her father to buy her a new laptop. That or have a computer expert tell her what was wrong since she couldn't figure it out herself.  
  
Ame wa mou aribai wo kesu no? Kare wa mou wasurete shimau no? Futari wa mou korekiri ni naru no? Subete wa ame no seitte koto ni shite okou {Has the rain erased his alibi? Did he already forget? Is this all the two of us will become? Let's make all of this the rain's fault.}  
  
Kare kara no renraku wa Nothing Nothing Ame ni yoru kyoukun mo Nothing Nothing Kanjou mo igirisu no tenki mitai ni Utsurigi dattara totemo Raku nanoni...gyaku na no It's gonna rain! {As for calls from him, Nothing Nothing And lessons from the rain too, Nothing Nothing If my mind would change Like the weather in England That would be a relief...but it's the opposite. It's gonna rain!}  
  
Of course he forgot to tell Yugi and the other about Hoshi. Yami half wondered how they would react. He knew that Yami Bakura would be laughing his head off until Yami told him who Hoshi was really. Seto would be doing something similar though not aloud. Yugi would be in several degrees of shock. That probably would go the same for everyone else beside Joey and Mai.  
  
Ame ga netsu wo yomigaeraseta Kare mo futo watashi wo omoidashita Futari wa ima koko ni michibikareta Subete wa ame no sei, uun, okage na no {The rain has made my fever return. But he also suddenly remembered me. The two of us were guided to here now. It's all the rain's fault, no, thanks to it.}  
  
Ame wa hito wo yondari keshitari Dare yori mo tegowai majishan ne Futari wa itsumo damasarete bakari Subete wa ame de hajimarun deshou... {The rain calls people and makes them disappear-- A magician stronger than anyone. The two of us had merely been fooling each other; And didn't everything start in the rain.}  
  
Across the room he hear grandpa unpacking the new shipment of Duel Monster cards. Yami would have helped him but grandpa said he wanted to do this shipment alone.  
  
It's gonna rain! {It's gonna rain!}  
  
Just as it turned to the next song, Yami hear the door open. True to his guess all the boys came in holding bags of clothes and food. Yugi and Ryou did get the better of the deal having the smaller of the bags. However Yami Bakura (who came out of his soul room at the wrong time), Seto, Joey, and Tristan had majority or the bags. Yami smirked to himself as he watched his rival, the tomb robber, and two of his best friends struggle to balance all of Tea's bags. Yami got up to help his Aibou and Ryou with their bags. But before he did he grabbed the camera, which so happened to be lying on the table next to him and snapped a picture of them all balancing their bags.  
  
kagirinaku tsudzuku ankoku no sora hibiwarete-yuku enrai no oto tachidomaru tabi ashimoto ga yureru {Dark sky that stretches out limitlessly The sound of distant, cracking thunder. Whenever I stand, my steps sway.}  
  
"Yami could you please stop taking pictures and give us a hand here," groaned Joey.  
  
"I agree with the mutt," muttered Seto.  
  
"Yeah a little help would be need right about now," said Tristan.  
  
"Sure guys. Just wait until I help Yugi with his packages," said Yami. He walked over to Yugi and took a few bags from him. Setting the food stuff on the kitchen counter and Tea's stuff on the table, he made his way back to Ryou and took a few more packages as Yugi finished putting his away.  
  
"Thanks Yami," said Yugi and Ryou.  
  
atatakai hito no kotoba wo karite natsukashii hi no sugata wo karite oshiyosete-kuru akuyume-tachi Nightmare! {Borrowing the words of a warm person Borrowing the form of nostalgic days Bad dreams step ever closer. Nightmare!}  
  
"Well Pharaoh we're not getting any younger here," grumbled Yami Bakura. Yami smirked as Yugi and Ryou went to help Joey and Tristan.  
  
*Gee I wonder whom I should help. Seto, my rival or Bakura, the tomb robber,* thought Yami.  
  
"Here Seto I'll take a few of those bags," said Yami. He took the lightest ones.  
  
fushigi na koe tsumetai te yami kara call me nandomo call me { A strange voice, a cold hand... From out of the darkness, they call me. Again and again, they call me.}  
  
ittai nani ga tadashikute. ittai nani ga machigai na no ka! omoide-tachi yo! ima sugu kono kurayami wo terashite kure! { What in the world is right? What in the world is wrong? Memories! Please, illuminate this darkness immediately!}  
  
"Gee thanks Yami," Seto half mumbled as he noticed that even after Yami took some bags his load still wasn't any lighter.  
  
Both he and Yami Bakura stumbled into the kitchen and just dropped the bags on the floor. Luckily both of them didn't have any of groceries.  
  
taisetsu na hito wo mamoru tame nara kono karada-goto kizutsuite ii kono kokoro-goto moete ii { If it's to protect someone precious to me, it's OK if this body of mine is wounded it's OK if this heart of mine burns.}  
  
kagirinaku tsudzuku ankoku no sora hibiwarete-yuku enrai no oto madowasareru na me ni utsuru mono ni { Dark sky that stretches out limitlessly The sound of distant, cracking thunder Don't be fooled by what you see.}  
  
"You planned this didn't you," Yami Bakura accused Yami.  
  
"Nope. Had nothing to do with this. I didn't know that Tea was going to take you guys shopping. Good thing I did stayed home then," said Yami.  
  
/Yami./  
  
//I had a hunch. I tried to warn you that Tea might take you guys shopping.//  
  
/Oh./  
  
"Oh c'mon guys it wasn't that bad," said Tea.  
  
kizusuita mirai oitsumeru no wa kudakareta asu fuminijiru no wa kono mune ni aru ayafuya sa Love { My heart is uncertain if it should track down the wounded future or tread on the broken tomorrow. Love}  
  
"You did drag us in there for two hours," said Joey.  
  
"Yeah," Tristan commented.  
  
"You also weren't the ones carrying your bags," grumbled Seto.  
  
"Can't a girl do a little shopping once in a while," argued Tea.  
  
//Of course as long as it doesn't have to drag us in at the same time.//  
  
/*giggle* I agree Yami. Tea's shopping habit gets out of hand most of the time./  
  
//Yes I've been on that end too many times.//  
  
anata no koe yasashii te yume kara call me nandomo call me { Your voice, your gentle hands They call me from out of these dreams. Always, they call me.}  
  
hageshii ame ni utarete mo tsumetai kaze ni sarasarete mo hikari wo motomete yamanai ano juboku no takumashisa omoishiru { Even when struck by the fierce rain Even when blown by cold winds Seeking the light I think of that tree's strength}  
  
"By the way Yami, what CD is this," asked Ryou.  
  
"Nothing but mixed stuff. This one is called Nightmare. It's almost over. Next is Sayonara wa Mirai no Hajimari," said Yami, "The song that was playing before you guys came in was It's Gonna Rain."  
  
"It sounds really nice," said Yugi. "Where did you get it?"  
  
Joey grinned. "I know," he said. "Hoshi gave to you, right?"  
  
Yami didn't answer. But he didn't have to cause just then Joey took a look at the clock behind him. "Crud," he swore, "Mai's going to kill me. I was supposed to meet her ten minutes ago." He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. "Bye guys," he called, "See ya tomorrow."  
  
"Since when did Mai and Joey started to go steady," asked Tristan.  
  
"Who cares," said Yami Bakura.  
  
"Mutt managed to land a girlfriend. I'm surprised," said Seto.  
  
"That isn't nice, Seto," said Ryou.  
  
kagirinaku tsudzuku ankoku no sora hibiwarete-yuku enrai no oto tachidomaru tabi ashimoto ga yureru { Dark sky that stretches out limitlessly The sound of distant, cracking thunder. Whenever I stand, my steps sway.}  
  
taisetsu na hito wo mamoru tame nara dare yori mo zutto hijou ni mo naru dare yori mo zutto tsuyoku naru { If it's to protect someone precious to me, I'll become much more extraordinary than anyone, I'll become much stronger than anyone.}  
  
"So when did they start going out," Yugi asked his darker half.  
  
"Right after the school fair," answered Yami. The next song on the CD began to play.  
  
Yorusora ga hiraku koro Matataku ake no Hoshi { When the night skies open The bright stars twinkle}  
  
Yami ni ikite 'ta ore no kokoro ni Tomotta yume no you sa { I've been living in the dark Like a piercing dream in my mind}  
  
"Ah," said Yugi.  
  
"Yami you have mail," called Sugoroku. He handed Yami a white envelope with a star sticker on the back.  
  
"Thanks Grandpa," he called.  
  
----------wasurenai. Tozasareta kono mune wo aketa kimi wo {----------I shall not forget. You, by whom this closed heart has been opened}  
  
Kyou no sayonara wa mirai no hajimari Yuku michi ga ima wa betsu to shite mo Tsuku basho wa hitotsu... { Today's goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow Even if we take separate paths now We shall arrive at the same place...}  
  
Deatta koto sae mo Kiseki to yobeba ii { Even if we had ran into each other Call it a miracle}  
  
"Who's it from Yami," Yugi asked.  
  
"Probably one of his fan girls," snickered Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami glared at him but opened his letter.  
  
Tomo ni hashitta tsukihi wo subete Hokori ni dekiru kara { For we can be proud of all the days We ran together}  
  
----------arukidasu. Kono mune no kienu hoshi tsurete iku yo {----------I shall walk. Taking the never-fading star of this heart}  
  
It was from Hoshi. The small star sticker gave that away. She was coming home tomorrow, that was good news. She also got to stay here for next year. That new really made Yami jump when he found out. However something happened before he got to start to read the letter.  
  
Kitto sayonara wa piriodo ja nai sa Eien no saka wo nobotte yukeba Kimi to mata aeru... { Surely a goodbye is not a period If I go on and climb the everlasting hill I shall meet you again...}  
  
Kyou no sayonara wa mirai no hajimari Kokoro nara ore wa soba ni iru sa { Today's goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow If in my mind, I shall be beside you}  
  
Just as he was read, Hi Yami, he and everyone else heard something they all dread to hear.  
  
Sugoroku ran into the room. "Yugi, Yami you and your friends better get out of here."  
  
"Already going," stated Yugi.  
  
"What's going on," asked Yami Bakura.  
  
"Trust me Yami you do not want to know," Ryou told his darker half.  
  
Kitto sayonara wa piriodo ja nai sa Yuku michi ga ima wa betsu to shite mo Tsuku basho wa hitotsu { Surely a goodbye is not a period Even if we take separate paths now we shall arrive at one place...}  
  
"Just tell me," he asked.  
  
"Fan girls," replied the others.  
  
"They're just after Yami, Yugi, and Seto though," said Tristan.  
  
"But you do not want to be here if come running though," said Ryou.  
  
Sou sa Sayonara wa subete no hajimari Dare mo mina tabi no tochuu dakara { That is so A goodbye is the beginning of everything Because anyone, everyone is in the middle of a journey}  
  
Sou sa Sayonara wa piriodo ja nai sa Eien no saka wo nobotte yukeba Itsu ka mata aeru... { That is so A goodbye is not a period If I go on and climb the everlasting hill Someday we shall meet...}  
  
"Let's just get out of here," said Tea.  
  
"Agreed," said Yami. They all grabbed their jackets and headed towards the door. Just before he turned off the CD. They quietly snuck out the door. But on of the fan girls spotted them.  
  
"There they are," she called.  
  
"Crud," they all yelled.  
  
The chase was on!  
  
~*~  
  
Blue sapphire eyes blinked in confusion as a group of boys and one girl ran by. One of which looked very familiar to that person. This person was heading towards the Game Shop when they ran by. "Why are they," the person was interrupted as a the answer came rushing by, fan girls.  
  
"Why am I not surprised," mused the person. "I guess I better go and save them before those fan girls get them."  
  
~*~  
  
"Keep running guys," said Tristan.  
  
"We are," the others yelled at him.  
  
Just as they ran passed a house a pair of hands reached out them, two at a time.  
  
"What the," cursed Yami Bakura.  
  
"Quiet," the person who grabbed them.  
  
Just then the fan girls when racing by unaware of what just happened. Yami looked to see whom their rescuer was. A light lit up in his eyes as he recognized who it was.  
  
Bright sapphire eyes that sparkled with mischief and long golden hair pulled back in a half up half down ponytail, she gave a wink and smile and then said, "Hi Yami."  
  
"Hoshi," Yami exclaimed. He gave her a hug, which surprised her and everyone else.  
  
"Uh hi Yami. I didn't think you missed me that much. This is also a little out of your personality," said Hoshi.  
  
"It's been one month since I've seen you," said Yami, "Don't I have every right to miss you."  
  
"Yeah but you're lucky my dad is asleep or else he'll be tearing you apart. Just cause Matt gave you his blessing doesn't mean my dad did," said Hoshi.  
  
Yami sweatdrop. "Oops I forgot about that," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"So who's this Yami," asked Tea.  
  
Yami snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh right this is Hoshi my girlfriend."  
  
Just as he was thinking early everyone was in several degrees in shock, expect Yami Bakura who looked like he was ready to burst out laughing. Hoshi cocked her head in confusion. Turning to Yami she asked, "Is he the robber that tried to get in the palace once or twice but no one manage to catch until one day he caught and he was sealed in ring?"  
  
Yami nodded and Yami Bakura's expression of laugher turn in shocked and rage. "Wait a minute," he yelled, "By Ra how do you know about that?!"  
  
Hoshi looked at Yami. "You want to tell him or should I?"  
  
Yami shrugged. "I guess I should. Hey Bakura you'll never guess who Hoshi really is."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I'll give you a hint. It the Empress of the Egypt."  
  
Yami Bakura when pale after he heard that. The pieces slowly fell into place. "You can't mean she's," he said weakly.  
  
"Yep," confirmed Yami. Yami Bakura went even paler, if that was possible.  
  
"Wait a minute Hoshi. I thought you were coming back tomorrow," said Yami.  
  
Hoshi shrugged. "Got in on an early flight, convinced dad to let me come home early. I was going to surprise you, but you ran right pass me and disappeared before I could even say hi. Of course you had every right to, the fan girls were hot on your trail."  
  
"Ah."  
  
The others were still in shock. Yugi was the first to semi-shake it off but still tumbled around in the words trying to confirm it. "Yami but how, when, why didja tell me, and what do you mean Empress of Egypt, and what's going to on?!"  
  
Hoshi opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by another yell. "Excuse me for a moment. I must go and save my brother his fan girls." She ran towards where the yell came from. Yami when and started to explain about Hoshi.  
  
After he finished Hoshi had come back. Throwing her hands up in the air she said, "I give up. No matter how hard I try I can't get him away from those girls. With you guys it was easy you had a good distance between you the fans. With Matt there isn't even a place to grab him. He's on his own."  
  
The others were still in shock. They didn't quite hear her.  
  
~*~Several Hours Later~*~  
  
A lot of explaining had to be done and it lasted several hours. Joey and Mai came back and joined in, helping with the explain on parts they knew. It took so long because Yami, Joey, Mai, and Hoshi all had to wait for the others to recover from the shock or wake up from fainting. It took so long that Hoshi had to convince her dad to let them stay over for the night. Still recovering from jetlag, Mr. Ishida agreed too tired to argue. (It still amazes him how his daughter can still be jumping around like a five year with tons of energy after she did all that running around and flying back home this past morning.) So currently all but two people were sound asleep scattered inside the house, in the living room, the kitchen (Joey and Tristan were not allowed in there), and in the guest rooms.  
  
Hoshi sat outside staring at sky above her. It was a dark midnight blue color. Behind her the moon gleamed a pale yellowish color as the stars stood still in the sky, shining. She smiled to herself as she felt Yami come up behind her and then take a seat right next to her.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it," she hear him say.  
  
"Hn," was the only reply she gave him. Then Yami lead over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hoshi blushed a brilliant red. Yami laugh at her reaction.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
Hoshi let out a sigh before replying, "I love you too." Then she rested her head upon his shoulder. Yami smiled before leaning his head on top of hers. His arm went around her waist pulling Hoshi closer to him.  
  
Silent fell and both of them return to watching the stars. No words were need, they knew how each other felt. Yes everything was just right. There was no need to worry.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi: Very nice.  
  
Ray: Yes I agree.  
  
Kirara: Got rid of them.  
  
NB: Where's Yami and Seto?  
  
**Kirara points behind her. Yami and Seto were on the ground, exhausted.*  
  
NB/Yugi/Ray: Oh.  
  
NB: Well that's it! Please review! Bye for the last time! 


End file.
